The Sith's return
by BlazingSpiritWolf
Summary: fallow the story of two young padawan's quest to stop the entire "true" Sith army, with the help of Ahsoka and friends they may just do that. story better than summary. rewrite done.
1. Chapter 1: prolog

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own star wars the clone wars, all I own are my O.C.'s

Nal Hutta's moon, Nar Shaddaa

Nar Shaddaa's streets are dangerous to walk especially when you're alone, unless you're a Jedi that is. A clocked man is walking down the street with one destination in mind, the local cantina. The man reached his destination quickly and without any trouble, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!" yelled an all too familiar voice, from the cantina. Then a young black furred vixen (female fox, for those of you who don't know) came running out of the cantina, she was around the age of five. The young girl ran right into the cloaked man causing her to fall down. She quickly got up looked up at the man,

"Sorry sir" said before running off again.

A green Twi'lek came running out a second later. "Davnick, I thought that was you yelling, a thief get the better of you?" the man asked.

"It help's when she's like five! She bumped right into me said 'sorry sir' then ran off." Davnick answered rapidly.

"Wait was she black furred and looked a lot like a fox?" the man asked his friend when realization struck him, he then began to check his belt what he found horrified him. "My lightsabers gone!" he exclaimed

"Aye and she got my blaster." Davnick said. The man looked in the direction the girl ran,

"Follow me." he ordered, Davnick obeyed following his friend closely.

Meanwhile with the girl.

After the girl ran from the cloaked man, she ducked into an ally to catch her breath. 'Well might as well see what I got.' she thought to herself going through the things she stole. "What the heck is this thing?" she asked herself, when she came to the man's lightsaber.

'Oh well, we'll figure it out later.' said a voice that came out of know where, causing the young girl to jump.

"Shadow, don't scare me like that!" the young girl said.

"There you are, you little thief!" exclaimed a big muscular looking alien. The girl immediately heading for the other entrance to the ally, but was blocked by another alien.

"I want my knife back, thief!" alien #1 said moving towards the girl.

"I'm sorry but I already sold it, to Greedit." she said backing up against the wall as the aliens got closer.

"You sold it!" Alien #1 yelled, grabbing the girl by the throat.

"Well then give him the money you earned from it!" Alien #2 ordered.

"Greedit doesn't bay me by money, he bays me by food." the girl responded. The grip on her throat got tighter; she was on the verge of passing out when her eyes went from sapphire to blood-red. The aliens say this, but shrugged it off, she then kicked the alien holding her in the stomach. The alien hunched over holding his stomach releasing her, she then hit the alien in the face knocking him out.

She then kicks the other alien in the groin, the alien then dropped to his knees receiving another kick to the face. Her eye color returned to its regular shade of sapphire then ran straight for the nearest ally exit only to run in to the cloaked man again. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." he said calmly. She was about to run in the other direction only to ran into Davnick.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked innocently.

"Big time." Davnick answered dryly.

"Do you think you can with us for a second, we would like to ask you some questions?" the cloaked man asked kindly.

"Ok, I guess if it's just a few." agreed the girl cautiously.

"Ok, first question, what's your name?" the cloaked man asked still keeping his kind voice.

"Sapphira, do you mind me asking, what's your name?" Sapphira asked.

"Not at all Sapphira, my name is Jedi master Shaddeluim." he answered. "And this is my friend Davnick." Master Shaddeluim said introducing his friend.

"Now what was it that you wanted to know?" Sapphira asked after she waved to Davnick.

"Well first off, where are your parents?" Master Shaddeluim asked suspiciously.

"Dead." Sapphira answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. My second question is that are you willing to come with me Corusant, so can be tested to be a Jedi?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"What's a Jedi?" Sapphira asked. Master Shaddeluim began to explain what they were, what they did, and how the force works.

"So, you're saying is that I'm strong in the force?" Sapphira asked, in response the Jedi master gave a nod.

"So, you want me to come with you to this Jedi temple so I can become one of you, correct?" she asked again receiving a nod from the Jedi master.

"Might as well its getting too rough for me here." she said in agreement. She instantly went behind Master Shaddeluim frighten, when she heard some groaning from behind her. Puzzled the two friends looked in the general direction it was coming from.

"I'm going to kill that kid!" alien #1 said getting off the ground.

"I think we should leave." Sapphira suggested.

"Might as well, fallow me to the landing pads where we'll get off this planet." Master Shaddeluim said leading the way out of the ally. After a few minutes Master Shaddeluim, Davnick, and Sapphira, were quietly walking down the street, walking past ship after ship. Master Shaddeluim stopped walking to take a look around trying to his ship. "Now where did I land that thing?" he asked himself quietly. He looked back towards his two companions; Davnick was checking his blaster, while Sapphira seemed to be talking to someone. 'Who is she talking to?' he thought after watching her for a second. He then started to walk towards Sapphira, the closer he got the more he was able to hear.

"I like him, his nice." Sapphira said to an unknown someone.

"Well I don't, we should ditch these geezers and go back to our life as pickpockets." a voice said from the shadows.

Master Shaddeluim became curious about who she was talking to, "Excuse me for interrupting, but who are you talking to?" He asked kneeling down to Sapphira's eye view. Sapphira then reached into the shadows and pulled out a black cat by the arm, she looked around the same age as Sapphira and size as well.

"This is Shadow." introduced Sapphira, receiving an angry glare from Shadow. Master Shaddeluim could feel the force radiating off of the two girls, and they looked like good friends,

'This could be a circumstance where these two girls have a force connection.' Shaddeluim said to himself remembering reading about such things.

He was immediately brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Davnick with a questioning look on his face. The Jedi master stood back up, keeping the two girls in view. "Well Shadow, I suppose you would like to come with us?" Master Shaddeluim asked nicely. Shadow looked towards her friend then back at Master Shaddeluim, after seeing the hopeful glint in her friends eye, she slowly nodded her head yes. "Ok, then follow me to the ship." Master Shaddeluim said after he spotted his ship.

The ship was is a small sized freighter (a little bigger than The Twilight), it was black with a red trim. Master Shaddeluim sent the two girls aboard, then turned to his friend, Davnick, "It was nice to see you again, old friend." he said holding out his hand.

"And I you." Davnick said grabbing his hand. They both went their separate ways, Master Shaddeluim walked aboard his ship to find Shadow and Sapphira fighting each other.

"What the heck is going on here!?" He demanded, this caused them to girl's ears to go down instantly, knowing they're in trouble.

"Shadow started it!" Sapphira said after a second of silences.

"What? No it wasn't it was…." Started Shadow

"I don't care who started it, because I'm ending it!" Master Shaddeluim yelled interrupting Shadow in frustration. "Ok, what was this all about?" he asked calming down a little.

"Well… I don't remember." Sapphira Answered.

"I do! It was over… I don't remember either." answered Shadow.

"So, don't you think fighting when you don't even know what you're fighting about is useless?" Shaddeluim asked, the two girl's just nodded their heads yes. "Ok, then it's going to take a few hours till we get to Corusant. Why don't you two head to bed?" The Jedi master said directing them to the ship's living quarters.

The two girls obeyed and lift for the beds, Master Shaddeluim heard Shadow mumble something to Sapphira, but he decided to let it go. He went over to the ship's control room, punched in Corusant coordinates and waited for the clear for hyper drive. When he was clear, he hit the hyper drive sending the craft in a tub of colors; he slowly drifted to sleep in the captain's chair. Three hours later he was woken up by a scream of fright, he quickly looked towards the sleeping quarters.

He got out of his chair and quickly went towards the room the scream came from. When he got there he found a crying fox and an annoyed cat, he sat down next to Sapphira to comfort her, all the while asking Shadow what happened. "It was a nightmare, she gets them a lot. But eventually cries herself to sleep." Shadow answered.

"I see, when did this start happening?" He asked. "Ever since our parents died." Shadow answered.

"You ok Sapphira? Come on we are all most at Corusant, why don't you get yourself cleaned up?" Master Shaddeluim suggested. She just nodded her in agreement calming down a little.

**I'm just going to sum up what happened next. They reached Corusant, Sapphira and Shadow got the approval of the counsel to become Jedi, by the time their ten the clone wars started, and are now currently waiting for a master. Master Shaddeluim has been called by the counsel so he can receive a Padawan(s). The republic lost contact with an outpost in the outer rim, and Master Shaddeluim has been sent with his new Padawan(s) to investigate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Avenger, Corusant

The Avenger, the capital ship of the Knight Raiders (A.K.A 601st. Clone army.), it's your basic republic battle cruiser, but instead of red and white it's red and black. "So, do you know what's taking the general so long?" Asked a clone sergeant, he had the basic clone armor, but it was black with a red trim.

"He's probably getting to know his new Padawan" answered a clone commander; he has the same armor as the other clones (Black with red trim).

"Sir, we got the general's transport inbound!" reported the bridge's radar operator.

A few minutes later a Jedi master walked onto the bridge, his brown hair flowing down his head to his shoulders, his blue eyes scanning the bridge as if he's expecting for something to be wrong with it. The clone commander instantly stood at attention, "General Shaddeluim, welcome to the bridge, sir." he said.

"At ease commander." Master Shaddeluim ordered.

"So, where's the new Padawan?" the clone commander asked.

"They should be up shortly. Oh and Commander Knight? Did you set the coordinates like I asked?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

Before the clone could answer the entrance to bridge opened, revealing a black vixen and a black female cat going at each other. The fox forced pushed the cat through the door and landing in front of Master Shaddeluim. The black cat got back up and pounced towards the black fox, knocking her down on her back, she was about to hit the vixen when she was lifted up in the air. "Now you two stop it! I can't believe you to still fight like your five!" scolded Master Shaddeluim.

The two girls' flopped their ears back being upset, "Sorry master." they both said in unison.

"Wait I thought Jedi could only have one Padawan?" asked a random clone for clarification.

"Usually yes, but since we're in short supply of Jedi masters, the council is giving me two padawans" explained Master Shaddeluim, he then looked towards his new padawans.

"They also gave me the same padawans I brought to the temple." He added. "So, I suppose introductions are in order? Commander Knight, This is Sapphira and Shadow." Master Shaddeluim said pointing to the respected user of the name.

"How old are they, because I mean they look like their eight?" Commander Knight asked quietly to Master Shaddeluim.

"For your information we're thirteen." Shadow said defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that." responded Commander Knight.

There was an acquired silence for a moment, until a clone deck hand broke it "Sir, we're ready for jump to light speed." he reported.

"Good, jump into light speed immediately." Master Shaddeluim ordered, turning his attention to the clone. The Jedi master began to walk off the bridge, with his two Padawans close behind. When they got to the elevator to the main part of the ship, Master Shaddeluim turned to his padawans and began to wonder, 'I don't know that much about them, do I.' he thought. "So, tell me about your self's." Master Shaddeluim said, deciding that had to change. The two padawans looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Well it's going to take a while." Sapphira said.

"That's ok, we got a lot of time." Master Shaddeluim said, still wanting to hear their story. "Ok, well we come from a planet called Rohmanis; it's full of rolling hills and dense forest." Sapphira began.

Shadow's turn  
(I'm going to be doing this every time Shadow and Sapphire take turns to tell the story.)

_M__e and Sapphira were always friendemys (friends but at the same time enemies), she'll take a toy I'll break a toy, it was fun. But that's not all we did, we would play together, well she played I sat there board. _

"I remember playing with me!" Sapphira said interrupting Shadow, at this time they're in their cafeteria.

"Do you mind I'm trying to tell a story here! Where was I? Oh yes playing." Shadow said before continuing with the story._ Now I was the youngest of five! Sapphira here was the youngest of six! Both your parents paid no attention to us whatsoever, so we practically raised our self's, we had no friends whatsoever, mainly because our color of fur._

Sapphira's turn

_Like Shadow said our parent's neglected to raise us like our other siblings, we were already keeping to ourselves but it got even worse when we witnessed our parents murder. The murderer was a senator, like our dads were. After he killed our parents, he put the blame on us, since 'we had motive' to kill our parents. No one even stopped to think 'wait a minute their only three!' I mean come on people, what toddlers could do to four fully grown adults! The color of our fur was not because we had no friends, it's because we didn't talk to anyone._

"After we were framed with murder, we ran away, hid on a transport; arrived on Nar Shaddaa we stayed there for two years, and then ran into you. End of story." Sapphira said ending the story she and Shadow were telling.

"Sounds like you two been through a lot?" Master Shaddeluim said.

"You have no idea." Shadow said.

"Well we still have an hour or two till we reach our destination. So why don't you get some sleep?" Master Shaddeluim suggested to his padawans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Avenger, Ryloth.

The black and red ship, known as The Avenger, is drifting slowly towards the planet of Ryloth. "SAPPHIRA, GET BACK HERE!" Shadow yelled at the top of her lungs, as Sapphira burst into the hallway. She sledded into the wall before running down the hall franticly with a soaking Shadow chasing close behind.

"No way, you're going to kill me!" Sapphira yelled back to Shadow.

"I'm not going to kill you." Shadow gently, "I'm going to seriously hurt you though!" she added raising her voice angrily.

The two girls continued to run down the hall, avoiding passing by clones, until Sapphira tripped on something. She immediately got on her back to see a pouncing Shadow coming down on her. The two girls then wrestled on the ground before they were pulled apart by two clone troopers, "Ok break it up, break it up!" said one of the clones. Shadow and Sapphira kept trying to get at each other, ignoring their clone captors.

"This isn't working, any ideas?" asked the other clone, to the other clones that gathered to see what was going on.

"I got one." one of the clones from the group answered.

"Great what is it, Lucky?" the clone holding Sapphira back asked.

"Well for that one, try scratching her ear." Lucky suggested pointing at Sapphira, "And for that one try, petting her head while stroking her tale." continued Lucky pointing at Shadow. The two clones tried what was suggested to them, after a second of doing so the two girls calmed down. They both turned to the clones that were holding them back; without warning they punched the two clones in the stomach and walked away.

When they were out eye and ear shot, Shadow grabbed Sapphira's shoulder turned her around and slapped her. "Shadow, what the heck!?" Sapphira yelled in shock.

"That's what you get for dumping a bucket of water on me!" Shadow said before walking off again.

"Only because you weren't waking up when you were supposed to!" Sapphire said back.

"Whatever! Come on lest go find our Master." Shadow said causing Sapphira to catch up with her.

After they looked all over ship, they finally found their Master in the hangar, "There you two are, get aboard the gunship we have an outpost to investigate." ordered Master Shaddeluim pointing towards a red and black gunship. The two girls obeyed their master and got aboard the gunship,

"Master, you seem upset." Sapphira pointed out to her Master.

"It's just that, we will be having help with this mission." Master Shaddeluim answered.

"And you're upset about this how?" Shadow asked.

"Because we're getting help from the 501st, the 601st arch rivals." Master Shaddeluim explained.

"The 501st, aren't they led by Master Obi-wan, and Anakin Skywalker?" Sapphira asked.

"Yes, we'll be meeting them on our way to the outpost." Master Shaddeluim answered as he got aboard the gunship. The red and black gunship then left off into space, towards Ryloth meeting up with another gunship.

A minute later, the gunships are flying towards the republic outpost. The door of the two gunships opened, so the occupants could see each other. The Knight Raiders' gunship was the first to touch down in front of the outpost, the 501st's gunship landed last.

"Master Shaddeluim, it's nice to see you again." Obi-wan greeted.

"It's nice to see you as well, Master Obi-wan." Master Shaddeluim greeted.

"Hello you two, I don't believe we meet." Obi-wan said to Shadow and Sapphira. The two padawans bowed in respect to Obi-wan,

"No, we haven't Master Obi-wan. I'm Sapphira, and this hot steamed creature is Shadow." Sapphira introduced receiving an angry glare from Shadow.

"It's nice to meet you both, this is Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano (I don't know if Ahsoka's name is correct or not)." introduced Obi-wan.

"It's nice to meet you both." Sapphira said bowing once again. Anakin and Obi-wan left to go talk to Master Shaddeluim and the clone captain's; this included the commanders as well.

"Hot steamed creature, what was that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked angrily once the two Jedi Masters were gone.

"Exactly the way it sounded." Sapphira answered.

Shadow was about to go at Sapphira's throat, when she was stopped by Ahsoka asking something. "So, are you both padawans yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, our master is Master Shaddeluim over there." Sapphira answered. "I thought that Jedi could only have one Padawan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Those are usably the case, but since were in short supply in Jedi Masters. We were given to Master Shaddeluim as our Master." Shadow explained, with no interest in subject whatsoever.

"Shadow, Sapphira, and Ahsoka. Get ready we're leaving in one minute." Anakin yelled over to the group of padawans.

"Finally some action." Shadow said with excitement. The six Jedi and ten clones cautiously entered the outpost. It was a wreck; there were craters, parts of buildings and dead clones laying everywhere.

"What happened here?" Ahsoka asked, seeing the carnage left behind by the outpost's attackers.

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure droids did not do this." Anakin answered. Master Shaddeluim gave Anakin a blank stare.

"What do you mean droids didn't do this?" he asked.

"There's not a single dead droid here, and on top of that droids are not this accurate with a blaster." Anakin answered looking over a dead clone.

Everyone looked closely at the dead clone; he had a blast mark right where his heart would be. "This was a one shot kill!" captain Rex said somewhat surprised.

"They all are every single one of them, even the AT-TE's pilot is dead with a single blast to the head!" commander Knight pointed out. The others began to look around them to discover he was right.

"We should get to the command center, so we can see what happened here." suggested Obi-wan.

"In that case we should split up, one group looking for survivors, and the other heading to the command center." suggested Master Shaddeluim.

"That sounds like a good idea, Sapphira and Ahsoka, well go with captain Rex and five other clones, to look for survivors. While the rest of us will head to the command center." Obi-wan said spitting the group up evenly. The two groups went their respected ways.

"So who's in charge?" Sapphira asked her group.

"Ahsoka is." Rex answered, causing Sapphira to stop in her tracks along with Lucky (he's the only 601st clone in the group).

"Why is she in charge?" Sapphira asked.

"She has more experience in the field." Rex answered.

Sapphira caught up to Rex, she then turned him around grabbing one of his pistols in the process. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it's true, so I suggest you back off" Rex said getting a little frustrated. He then walked away from her, to catch up with the rest of the group, which stopped to wait for them.

"One more thing, Rex" Sapphira yelled to get his attention. "You should take putter care of your stuff." she said holding up his blaster. Rex then looked at his holsters, to find one of his blasters gone.

"What the, how did you?" Rex said baffled.

"Never miss with an ex thief." Sapphira said tossing his blaster back towards him.

"I Knew I recognized you, you and Shadow are the younglings that broke in the Holocron vault." Ahsoka exclaimed. Every then stared at her, causing her to flip back.

"Well we were curious what it looked like inside." Sapphira explained. Right then and there a shot rang out, sending a clone to his doom with a blast mark on the back of his helmet; this caused the two padawans to draw their light sabers.

"Jedi! They still existed!" said an armored soldier of unknown origins (his armor is a mix of Mandalorian armor and the storm troopers armor), looking through the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Unit 45, what do you have two report?" said a voice over the soldiers comlink.

"I got a couple of Jedi here." Unit 45 reported, leaning against the wall of the building his in.

"They still existed! Hold tight we're on our way." ordered the voice now clearly a superior officer.

"Yes, sir." acknowledged Unit 45.

"Where did that shot come from?" Asked a panicking clone.

"I don't know but the important thing is that we stay calm." Ahsoka answered calming everyone down a little. Another shot rang out, striking a side of a rock.

'Where is this guy?' Sapphira asked herself. A shot rang out again, this time hitting Sapphira in the shoulder. "There, in the window second building from the right, second story." Sapphira yelled out with pain.

"Who has a rocket on them?" Rex asked.

"I do!" responded Lucky.

"Good blow a hole in him." ordered Rex. Lucky rolled out of got on one knee, and fired the rocket. The rocket went right over the snipers head; it then embedded itself in the wall, the sniper turned around to see the rocket blow up destroying the entire room. After the explosion, an entire group of soldier arrived; as soon as they saw the clones they opened fire.

Meanwhile, the second group has just entered the command center, when shadow stopped for no apparent reason. "Shadow, is something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I got a feeling that Sapphira's is in trouble." She answered with a hint of worry in her voice. Master Shaddeluim put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's ok, come we have a security video to watch." he said.

"I'm sorry master but I have to be sure." Shadow said before taking off towards Sapphira's group's direction.

"Where is she going off too?" Obi-wan asked after Shadow passed him.

"She's going to go check on Sapphira." commander Knight answered.

"Did she know that all she had to do was use the comlink?" commander Cody asked.

"I tried them after she left." said a 601st clone.

"And what did you get?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"Nothing sir, not even static." the clone answered.

"Then how did she know that something was wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I think Shadow and Sapphira have a force connection with each other." Master Shaddeluim answered.

Shadow was running faster than she ever ran before, she didn't stop running until she found the other group. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't expect this, a firefight between Sapphira's group and an unknown force of soldiers. She looked around the battle from afar until she found Sapphira; Sapphira was leaning against a rock holding her injured shoulder with Ahsoka over her deflecting blaster bolts back at the enemy soldiers. Shadow immediately rushed over to Sapphira. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sapphira asked.

"I had that feeling again." Shadow answered activating her silver colored lightsaber. She then jumps from behind the rock and landed in front of an enemy soldier cutting his head.

The other soldiers didn't stand that much of a chance against Shadow, they were all cut down in minutes. After Shadow stabbed the last soldier in the heart, she went back over to Sapphira. "You ok?" she asked once she got there.

"I'm fine, Shadow just a flesh wound." Sapphira answered getting off the ground.

"Thanks for the help." Ahsoka said turning of her lightsabers.

"No problem." Shadow said walking away in the direction she came; she then stopped turned back towards the group.

"You guy's coming or what?" she asked, this caused the group to follow her to the rest of the team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Republic outpost, Ryloth.

Master Shaddeluim and his group, has just secured the outpost's command center. "What did the security video show you?" Anakin asked walking in the security room.

"Well I can tell you one thing, droids did not, without a doubt, do this." Master Shaddeluim answered.

"So I was right?" Anakin asked.

"What were you right about?" Ahsoka asked walking in the security room with the rest of the team.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking for survivors." Master Shaddeluim said surprised to see her and her group.

"We were attacked by some weirdo soldiers." Shadow said walking over to chair.

"Did they look like this?" Master Shaddeluim asked turning the security video on. The video showed two cloaked figures leading a small battalion of soldiers (that looked exactly like the soldiers they fought earlier); the soldiers were shooting at the clones, killing them with one shot. While the two cloaked figures walking through the carnage around them, without taking a single hit.

Then out of nowhere a clone in the video gets blown up by this scorpion looking tank (it's the same size as an AT-TE), the weird tanks tale started to push back, then the tale shoot forwarded releasing a large energy blast making a large hole in a building. The tanks claws let out a swarm of lasers and missiles, blowing holes in buildings, and killing clones that were unfortunate to get caught by the blast. "What the heck was that … thing!" Shadow asked in disbelief, as soon as the video ended.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is its very dangerous." Obi-wan answered.

"And who were those two clocked guys?" Ahsoka asked.

Before anyone could answer her a voice rang out, it had a dark almost evil tone to it. "Well it looks like that sorry excuse for a soldier was right, master." the voice said turning everyone's attention to the door. There in the door were two figures from the video.

"That it does my apprentice, six Jedi ready for slaughter." said the second figure with an even more evil voice. The two figures then activated two crimson-colored light sabers; everyone in the room was shocked by this.

"Sapphira get everyone out of here!" Master Shaddeluim ordered.

"Hold on we want to help!" Shadow Said grabbing her light saber.

"Leave this to our masters, Shadow!" Ahsoka said.

"She's right Shadow, we need to go! Everyone follow me we're getting out of here!" Sapphira ordered to the clones. By that time the three Jedi masters had their light sabers activated, and had been engaged by the two saber wielding enemies. Sapphira led the clones and her fellow padawans out the back door only to run into the small battalion of soldiers from the security video.

"You got to be kidding me." Shadow said to herself not believing their luck.

Meanwhile with the three Jedi masters, they have their hands full with the two saber wielding enemies. "Who are you, and why did you attack a Republic outpost?" Anakin asked the two mysterious figures.

"We are the sith, and we will conquer the galaxy." exclaimed the apprentice. This left the Jedi masters speechless.

"Sorry, we already have sith to deal with." Master Shaddeluim.

"Are you the master with poor excuse for Rohmanite, she's a soft cry baby, she won't even last a day on the streets!" the master dark Jedi said in an antagonizing manner.

"I'll let you know that my Padawan lived on the streets of Nar Shaddaa for two years before I found her, and she was only five when I did." Master Shaddeluim said shutting the sith up for a second.

"How are we going to approach this, Obi-wan?" Anakin asked his former master.

"You two tack the apprentice, I'll take the master." Master Shaddeluim said before charging the sith master.

Meanwhile, with Sapphira and others. Sapphira and the others are under heavy fire from the Scorpion tank, "Lucky do you have another rocket?" captain Rex asked.

"Yes sir I've got one right here." Lucky answered.

"Good fire it at that tank!" commander Cody ordered. Lucky did as he was told; he got out of cover, aimed the launcher at the tanks cop pit, and fired. The rocket flew over the heads of the attacking soldiers, it then hit the tank's window blowing the cop pit to smithereens as it was about to fire it's tale canon. The explosion caused the tank too miss its target altogether, instead it hit the soldiers in front of it killing them all.

"Ok, from now on Lucky has the rocket launcher!" commander Knight said to his troops.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Republic outpost, Ryloth.

The three Jedi masters have been fighting the two Dark Jedi. While their padawans waiting for the gunships at the L.Z. (landing zone). "Man these guys are good." Anakin said backing off for a breather. Then without warning, another Dark apprentice jumped out of nowhere and attacked Anakin.

Meanwhile Master Shaddeluim has his hands full with the Dark Jedi, 'This is not going well for me, and all I need to do is keep him back long enough for the others to get out of here.' Master Shaddeluim thought to himself.

"Forget it Jedi you're not going to win!" the Dark Jedi said activating another lightsaber.

"Shoot me." Master Shaddeluim said quietly to himself. The Dark Jedi started slashing at him rapidly; Master Shaddeluim was just barely dodging the sabers. This continued for a minute, after seeing that the Dark Jedi wasn't running low on energy, or will be any time soon, Master Shaddeluim then decided to activate the other side of his light saber (That's right, double bladed baby!). With his double bladed green-colored lightsaber, Master Shaddeluim now went on the offensive, slashing at the sith. The Dark Jedi couldn't get out of the sabers way fast enough, he put his light sabers up for defense. Master Shaddeluim then cut the two lightsabers in two.

"How did you defeat me? I'm of the dark side of the force, which is clearly more powerful!" the Dark Jedi said arrogantly.

"The Dark side of the force is no stronger than the light." Master Shaddeluim wisely said.

"Lies!" The Dark Jedi said relishing a powerful blast of the force, knocking Master Shaddeluim on his back and losing his light saber in the process. "Pathetic, Jedi can't even stay on his own two feet." The Dark Jedi said using the force to grab the Jedi master's lightsaber. He then activated one of the two sides, raised it over his head, but right when he was about to bring it down a heavily armored figure tackled him. The figure then started beating the snot out of the Dark Jedi, the Dark Jedi managed to get the figure off of him. The Dark Jedi then charged the figure, but instead of hitting the figure he hit a blade of a knife, killing him instantly.

Master Shaddeluim now has a clear view of his savior, his armor is that of Mandalorian design, he has three blasters on him (Two handguns the other rifle). "Gishuon, what are you doing here?" Master Shaddeluim asked recognizing the figure's armor.

"What, can't a bounty hunter help his brother from time to time?" Gishuon asked back.

Meanwhile, Sapphira and the others just got aboard a gunship. "Wait we need to go back for our masters." Ahsoka said.

"Sorry but I have direct orders to take you back to the cruisers." the gun ship's pilot said informing them of his orders. When the gunship got back into the dark deep emptiness of space, Shadow noticed something at the corner of her eye, it was a ship it didn't look like any ship she's seen (and she seen a lot of ships), it was a large triangular shaped ship, the middle of the ship open for what looked like some sort of gun.

"What the heck is that?" Shadow said gaining everyone's attention.

"I don't know but with the luck we been having, chances are that it's not good." commander Knight answered. The gunship then landed in an open hanger (which is on The Avenger), the three padawans then made their way to the bridge to find it in complete disarray.

"I want to know who that ship belongs to yesterday! Communication, please tell me you managed to get that ship to talk with us?" The deck officer asked after barking out orders.

"Sorry sir I got nothing from them, not even radio traffic." the communications officer reported.

"Captain, raise the alarm!" Sapphira ordered, running up the alleyway with Shadow and Ahsoka close behind.

"Whay, do you know that ship?" the ship's captain asked.

"Look all we known is that we were attacked, and that ship most likely launched the attack." Shadow said not taking her eyes off the ship.

"You have a point. Battle stations everyone this is not a drill!" the captain ordered, causing all the deckhands to scurry about. The ship started to shake violently, knocking everyone off balance.

"We're hit sir, shields at 30%." a clone reported.

Meanwhile, Master Shaddeluim has meet up with the other two Jedi masters. "I see you captured the apprentice." Master Shaddeluim said after seeing one of the apprentices tied up and unconscious.

"Yes, well one of them any ways." Anakin acknowledged.

"One of them, what do you mean one of them?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"This one came out of nowhere and attacked me." Anakin answered.

"Really, are you sure that there's not three and you of them got a way?" Gishuon asked mockingly.

"And you are?" Obi-wan asked.

"The names Gishuon, I'm this guy's brother." Gishuon answered pointing towards Master Shaddeluim.

"You have a brother?" Anakin asked surprised.

"Yes, my family doesn't talk about him though, mainly because he's a bounty hunter." Master Shaddeluim said the last part quietly.

"Come, we can talk about this later." Obi-wan said.

"You're right we need to get back to our padawans." Master Shaddeluim said.

"Well you can ride with me I just dropped off a murderer to the government here." offered Gishuon.

Meanwhile, the three padawans are in an all-out space battle, two republic ships versus one sith cruiser. "This thing won't go down!" Shadow said in frustration.

"Well don't worry… What is that?" Sapphira asked after noticing an object coming at them.

"It looks like a transport of some sort." Ahsoka answered taking closer look at what Sapphira pointed out.

"I think we should move." Shadow suggested.

"Why?" Asked Ahsoka and Sapphira in unison.

"Because that transport is coming straight towards us!" Shadow answered receiving frighten looks on her fellow padawans. The three padawans got out of the way in time before the transport smashed through bridge's window. The transport's front hatch opened to reveal a figure in a damaged set of battle armor, the armor had a torn black robe over it, the figure also had a black cloak on it, and which covered his face.

"Not good." Sapphira said after seeing the figure, the other two padawans nodded in agreement.

As the three Jedi masters try to find a way to their padawans, the three padawans have just encountered another sith. "Another one? How many are their?" Shadow asked her two fellow padawans.

"I don't know, but it's starting to get annoying." Sapphira answered getting off the ground. Ahsoka and Shadow got up as well, when they realized what she was doing. The Sith jumped down from the crashed transport's ramp, he then turned to the three padawans and activated his light saber. He pointed it straight at Sapphira, in response she activated her purple-colored lightsaber, and got into a battle stance with Ahsoka and Shadow following her example.

The sith then charged the padawans, force pushing Ahsoka and Shadow away from Sapphira's side. The two padawans hit the floor hard, they slowly got back up, they could see the sith attacking Sapphira furiously, like he had something against her personally. "Who is this guy, and way is he focusing on Sapphira?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, but that guy is going to pay for pushing me out of the way." Shadow said charging the Sith's side.

"Shadow wait, don't attack out of anger." Ahsoka said trying to stop her. Shadow swung her light saber at the sith, he then broke away from Sapphira, to defend himself from the oncoming attacker. The two sabers met into a grid lock, Shadow was pushed on to her knee, the sith then raised his knee, and hit Shadow in the face knocking her on her back.

Ahsoka then took this chance to attack the sith, but he saw her coming. He then turned towards Ahsoka and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back against the wall. "Ouch! Man he backs a punch." Ahsoka said getting off the ground.

"Um, guys I think he is a she." Sapphira said in a gridlock again.

"What makes you say that?" Shadow asked slowly getting off the ground.

"Well for one look at his figure, only women can get that kind of figure." Sapphira answered getting pushed down towards the ground.

"Shut up! Man you guys talk way too much." The sith said getting annoyed with their conversation.

"See, I told you she was girl!" Sapphira said to her fellow padawans.

'Where have I heard that voice before?' Shadow asked herself. The sith then let out an annoyed sigh, and attacked Sapphira harder than before all while defending herself from Ahsoka and Shadow. Sabers were swung and deflected, as they from the bridge to a hallway. Sapphira was having trouble keeping up with the female sith, in one swift movement her attacker cut all three of the padawans light sabers. "You got to be kidding me, this is almost as bad as the day I was chased off my home planet!" Shadow shouted in frustration.

Meanwhile on the planet's surface, the three Jedi masters ran into a little trouble trying to get to Gishuon's ship. "Where did all this idiots come from, it was clear when I landed!" Gishuon yelled in complete frustration, due to a large number of Sith soldiers in front of them.

"Calm yourself brother, yelling won't help our predicament." Master Shaddeluim Said wisely.

"You are right, but action well." Gishuon said as he jumped from behind the corner they were behind. He slowly walked towards the Sith soldiers, he drew his blasters and pointed them up towards the sky. "Alright, you stupid bunch of so called soldiers, if you leave now I'll make sure you live, but if you don't every last one of you will die right where you stand!" He shouted so everyone could hear him.

All the soldiers could do was laugh at him, Gishuon made sure his helmet was on straight, and his weapons were charged. "I warned you." he said quietly as he leveled his weapons towards the laughing soldiers. He then pulled the triggers of his blasters; the shots rang out over and over, bringing the soldiers back to the bounty hunter. One at a time the soldiers fell, they were able to fire some shots at him as well; none hit him he just kept moving towards the soldiers firing his blasters. He then swapped weapons to a blaster rifle; he began to bring down even more soldiers, while dogging blaster fire from his sides and front. Until one of the sith soldiers managed to get close enough to use a knife.

Gishuon than gripped his own knife, and started to stab the officer in the chest multiple times. He then throw a knife at a soldier that was about to fire on him, he then turned around to the rest of the soldiers (there was about four left). He fired his blaster at three of them as he charged the other, he knocked the surviving soldier down on his back, Gishuon then raised his blaster and fired it at the Sith's head, killing him instantly. "Don't mess with a bounty hunter, especially when he's decaled the deadliest." he said towards the three Jedi masters, who just stood there with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Now are you three just going to stand there or are you going to get that sith wannabe on my ship!" Gishuon asked like he was a drill-sergeant. The three Jedi masters quickly got their prisoner aboard the ship, not out of fear of cores, but out of desperation to get back to the padawans.

"So, you're a bounty hunter, because you said something about a murderer?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yup, the deadliest bounty hunter, but here's the thing I only go after criminals." Gishuon answered getting aboard his ship, after the Jedi.

Meanwhile on board the Avenger, the three padawans have just been pushed back into the elevator. "You got to be kidding me, this is embarrassing." Ahsoka said to herself. The elevator was quickly descending to the lower decks; there was a loud bang on the roof of elevator.

"No way, she jumped down here?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"Man she's persistent." Sapphira said, while the top of the elevator was beginning to have a nice sized hole. Just then the elevator stopped, the elevator doors opened letting the three padawans have a clear run for the hall.

A piece of roof of the elevator fell to the ground, the sith dropped down into the elevator to find it empty. She looked down the hall to see her targets run down it, the sith then broke out into a run after the padawans. "Here she comes again." Shadow pointed out after she looked behind her. Sapphira then stopped right in her tracks; she quickly turned towards their pursuer.

"I see you finally decided to stop running." The sith said.

"You're right I have, and you're going to tell me who you are and what you want with us!" Sapphira demanded literally putting her foot down.

The sith kicked Sapphira, right in the chest knocking her down to the ground. Shadow saw this and quickly charged the sith, and the sith (of cores) saw this and force pushed her back. "It doesn't matter you'll be dead in a second." the sith answered stepping on Sapphira's injured shoulder. Sapphira began to softly cry as to the pain running through her shoulder. The sith instantly released Sapphira, and took off running.

"what was that about?" Ahsoka asked helping Sapphira off the ground.

"I don't know but if it made her run it must be bad." Shadow answered like she knew her well. Just then the entire ship began to shake violently; wires were blowing out of the walls. The three padawans fell to the ground and hit their heads knocking them out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jedi temple, Corusant.

The streets of Corusant could be faintly heard through the window of the medical room of the Jedi temple. A black furred vixen began to wake up to see unfamiliar surroundings; she took a quick look around as she slowly stood up in her bed. She could see that the room was mostly white, there were at least two other beds in the room, the beds were occupied by familiar faces. "Ahsoka? Shadow?" She asked herself trying to figure out what happened.

"Aw, good ye awake. You had a nasty wound on ye shoulder of yours, and not to mention that bump on ye head." said a Scottish accented Jedi.

"Um, ok…then, what about the others?" Sapphira asked pointing to her two friends.

"Oh, them they'll be alright, their tuff young lassies, nothing but scrapes and bruises." the Jedi responded, as he was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sapphira asked.

"I'm tell an ye master that ye are awake, just like he told me to." the Jedi responded walking out the door.

Sapphira continued to look around the room with her legs up to her chest; she never liked medical rooms or buildings. 'I hate it here, why did we have to get ourselves knocked out?' she asked herself.

'It's not our fault, you know.' Shadow said through the force.

"Shadow, you're awake?" Sapphira said looking towards Shadow's bed. There she was sitting up in her bed, arms behind her head, and leaned back against the wall. "You know that medical anything makes me nervous." Sapphira said knowing exactly what Shadow is thinking.

"Why does it make you nervous?" Ahsoka asked waking up.

"I don't know it just does." Sapphira responded.

"Perhaps you had a bad experience in a medical building?" Master Shaddeluim suggested walking through the door, with a blue skinned Twi'lek girl following close behind.

"Hello, master." Sapphira and Shadow said in unison.

"Hello girls, how are you felling?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"I've been better." Shadow responded.

"I'm doing well, my shoulder hurts a little, but I'll be fine." Sapphira answered.

"And who's that?" Shadow asked tacking noticed of the young Twi'lek girl.

"Oh yes almost forgot, this is Amber Stellian." Master Shaddeluim introduced.

"Ok, may I ask what she's doing here?" asked Ahsoka.

"Not at all, she's going to be Obi-wan's new Padawan." Master Shaddeluim answered.

"Then why is she with you?" Sapphira asked.

"She's with me until master Obi-wan gets back from settling a dispute between two senators. Long story." explained Master Shaddeluim.

"Ok, you need to get yourselves ready, because the counsel has requested to see you as soon as you wake up." Master Shaddeluim said gaining looks of confusion from the three padawans.

"They want to know what happened on The Avenger." he said clarifying the reason.

The padawans got out of the beds to get themselves ready, to go in front of the counsel. After they were ready they closely followed Master Shaddeluim to the council's meeting room. When they got there Master Shaddeluim took his spot in the counsel (didn't see that coming did you, or did you?), "Padawans Starhound, Tano, and Killegian. Would you like to tell us what happened on The Avenger?" Master Windu asked once Master Shaddeluim was seated.

"Well there's not much to tell, only that we ran into a sith, we lost our lightsabers, and we got knocked out." Shadow said summing it up a little.

"You fought a sith!" Master Shaddeluim said standing up.

"Sit down my friend, as you can see their fine." Master Fristo said causing Master Shaddeluim to sit back down.

"Make new lightsabers you well." Master Yoda said.

"He is right, you're going to have to make new light sabers, but unfortunately Illum is out of reach, so we as a counsel are going to send you four on a mission to find a new supply of lightsaber crystals." Master Plo Koon said.

"Yes Masters, we'll leave as soon as we can." Ahsoka said.

"Hold on Padawan Tano, you're not going alone, Master Shaddeluim, and Master Obi-wan will be joining you on this mission." Master Windu said.

"Wait did you say four." Sapphira asked after she thought about it for a while.

"Yes, Padawan Stellian will be joining you since she has not acquired a light saber yet." Master Fristo explained.

"Go; get some rest padawans you leave in the morning." Master Windu ordered. The three padawans bowed to the masters in respect, they then turned around and head towards the elevator.

Before any of them boarded the elevator Shadow stopped in her tracks. "Padawan Killegian, is everything all right?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"No, I need to tell you something important." Shadow answered turning around to face the Jedi master.

"What is it Shadow?" Master Shaddeluim asked his Padawan.

"The Sith that attacked us, I know her." Shadow answered, this caused Sapphira to stop in her tracks.

"Know her? Know her how?" Master Fristo asked.

"She's my sister." Shadow answered quietly.

"Your sister! Your sister attacked us what the heck, how long did you know this?" Sapphira asked in a fight of anger.

"I found out when she attacked us, how many days were we out? And how did we get here?" Shadow began to answer before realization hit her.

"Two days, and Master Shaddeluim brought you here after he found you in a broken part of your ship." Master Plo Koon answered.

"Oh ok, two days ago." Shadow said finishing her answer to Sapphira.

"One, more thing padawans Starhound and Killegian, it has come to our attention that you have a force connection with each other." Master Windu said drawing their attention.

"Force connection?" Shadow and Sapphira asked in unison.

"A force connection is…" Master Fristo began before he was cut off.

"With all due respect Master Fristo, but we know what a force connection is; we just didn't suspect that we had one." Sapphira explained.

"Dismissed you are, busy day ahead you have." Master Yoda said allowing the padawans to leave. The three padawans left the council room, to go do some catching up with their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jedi temple's landing pad, Corusant

The next day, the four padawans, and ten clones, walked down towards the temple's landing pad. "So, who's that by our master?" Sapphira asked Shadow quietly, as soon as six figures and a ship came into view.

"I don't know, a friend maybe?" Shadow answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Shadow, Sapphira, Ahsoka, and Amber, that was a mouth full, come I want you to meet my brother Gishuon." Master Shaddeluim said as soon as the padawans came into earshot.

"Nice to meet you four, now if you all well kindly get aboard my ship, I'll take you on your mission's first distention." Gishuon said opening his ship's ramp.

"You expect me to go on that thing?" Shadow asked him.

"Shadow, be grateful, at least with this we won't get shot at." Ahsoka said to Shadow in a correcting manner.

"She's right you know." Amber said rather cheery.

"I do not like her so far." Shadow said so that only Sapphira could heir her. Sapphira just giggled in response, before walking aboard the ship.

"So far, so good." Master Shaddeluim said to himself gaining puzzled looks from his brother, and two fellow Jedi.

"They usually fight by now." he said clearing up the confusion.

"They fight a lot, they seem like they get along with each other rather well?" Obi-wan asked based off of observation he made.

"Yes, it seems like that one moment, but the next their at each other's throats, literally." Commander Knight said from experience.

"Wow, I almost don't want to get in their way." Anakin said surprised that two friends that been together since they were one can fight like that.

"Yup, it gets brutal if don't do something about it, like when they first arrived at the temple, they completely trashed the temple's library." Master Shaddeluim answered walking towards the ship.

"That was them!" Anakin said surprised.

"Yes, that was them, man they got in…" Master Shaddeluim began before he entered the ship to see his two padawans fighting. "Shadow! Sapphira! Break it up, NOW!" Master Shaddeluim ordered. That didn't even slow them down; they continued to fight each other.

"Lucky, Tracker, and Stormer, you know what to do." commander Knight said to three of his clones. The three clones quickly rushed over to the two fighting padawans, Stormer and Tracker separated the two, while Lucky did the one thing they now in a situation like this. He reached behind Sapphira's ear and scratches it lightly till she calmed down, he then went over to Shadow and began to stroke her tale gently till she calmed down, and he then turned and ran out the ship when the two padawans were relished.

"We'll be right back; we have a clone to beat up." Shadow said as she and Sapphira walked off the ship. Ahsoka and Amber stood there shocked after witnessing Shadow and Sapphira's fight.

"I didn't know they fight like that, and that was over who would get the seat next to the door." Ahsoka said. A minute Lucky came aboard the ship shaken up a little.

"Never get on their bad side, because they ran faster than a Kath Hound." Lucky said right when Shadow and Sapphira came aboard.

"You know it, and don't do that again, or we'll hurt you even more next time!" Shadow threatened, before walking off to find a seat.

"Ok then, where too first?" Gishuon asked his brother.

"Ryloth, the dark side of Ryloth that is." Master Shaddeluim answered taking his seat.

"Ok, everyone buckle up, the hyper drive has been little edgy lately." Gishuon said taking his seat in the pilot's chair.

"What do you mean edgy?" Anakin asked.

"I mean it could fall apart in the middle of hyperspace." Gishuon said in a serious manner, this caused everyone to have faces of uncertainty.

"I'm just messing with you guys, the hyper drive won't fall apart. It may blow up though." Gishuon said making sure no one could hear the last part.

Sapphira heard the last part though (she basically a dog, so of course she would hear that). She turned to a green R3 unit "Hay R3, do me a favor could you check the hyper drive for me, please, and could you fix anything that is broken on it?" she asked he masters droid. The droid beeped in acknowledgement, and rolled off towards the hyper drive with R2-D2 close behind. A few minutes later the two droids returned, "Did you fix the problem?" Sapphira asked the two droids, in response they gave off beeps of acknowledgement. "Thanks it means a lot." She said, turning her attention back to the front of the ship.

"Ok, going into hyperspace in three…two…one launch." Gishuon said jumping into hyperspace.

"Ok, it will take at least a minute or so to get to Ryloth, so take a nap, mediate, or whatever you Jedi do." Gishuon said leaning back in his chair.

"Well I suggest we mediate, but you can do whatever you chose." Obi-wan said sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Sounds good to me." Master Shaddeluim said getting on the floor next to Obi-wan.

Two minutes later the ship came out of hyper driver, to view a sith warship orbiting Ryloth.

"Incoming ship please state your business or be destroyed." threatened a voice over the ships com.

"Yah I'm here to turn in a bounty to a local governor on the dark side of the planet." Gishuon replied.

"You are free to go through." the voice said.

"Piece of cake." Gishuon commented, as the ship passes the sith warship. When out of nowhere three sith fighters came up behind the ship, and opened fire.

"What the heck, those sons of a Kath Hound, I'm going to brutally kill the next one I see!" Gishuon shouted out in frustration.

"I think we should have used a different ship." Commander Knight commented, as the ship was hit by a blaster bolt.

"Shoot we're going down; thankfully we're in the astrosphere, so we won't have that bad of a crash landing." Gishuon said trying to lighten the mood.

"That makes me fell a whole lot better." Shadow said sarcastically.

"It should, and there's the fact we're going to be hitting a tree branch, right about now." Gishuon said as the ship hit's a tree branch. The ship continued to hit tree limbs and other plants, until crashing in a tree.

"That was the best landing I've been in, do you think you can do it again, or was it a onetime thing?" Shadow asked sarcastically getting off the floor.

"You know I'll feel a lot better if you didn't use sarcasm." Gishuon answered getting out of his chair.

"Whatever. Where did we land in the first place?" Shadow asked walking towards a window.

"Where's Sapphira?" Amber asked after looking around the ship.

"And for that matter where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked after looking around the ship himself.

"I'm sure they're ok." Obi-wan said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Master Shaddeluim said looking down through a big hole in the ship.

"Great they could be anywhere." Shadow said annoyed.

"Might as well start looking." Amber said in her use a well positive self.

"Move it you two!" Shadow said running past her master and Amber. She took a giant leap for a nearby branch, she gripped the branch flipped around and landed on top of the branch. She then took another leap, landed on the trunk of a nearby tree, and slid down to the bottom of the tree.

"You guys coming or what?" Shadow yelled up to the rest of the group.

"We don't have to do that, do we?" a clone asked.

"I hope not." answered another clone.

"Hey brother, you got any rope?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"Aye, give me a second to find it." Gishuon answered going through some things.

Meanwhile with Sapphira, and Ahsoka. They're started to wake up from the fall, Sapphira began to look around their surroundings, and she could see that they are indeed on the dark side of Ryloth due to the dark sky and glowing plants. "Great we landed in the middle of nowhere." She said.

"Ah, what the heck why is there a dead sith in my face?" Ahsoka asked after starring at the corpses for a second.

"I don't know, but there are a lot of them though." Sapphira answered gesturing towards the other dead bodies.

"Well they looks like they died by a light saber." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Well that's because they were, little one." Said a voice that sounded almost joyful mixed with sorrow.

"What the, who are you?" Sapphira asked the voice.

"Oh they call me many things, Kalling for one, and Darth Nox for two, but that was long ago." the voice answered.

"You're a sith?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"Used to be a sith, but not anymore." the voice said as a figure walks out of the shadows behind them. "I'm still a sith pureblood but not a sith." The voice said again this time closer to the two padawans.

"No way, your people are extinct." Ahsoka said even more surprised than before, as she and Sapphira looked behind them to see a sith pureblood that looked fairly young, and well built. His golden eyes looking back and forth from Ahsoka, and Sapphira. His black shoulder length hair gently flowing with the wind.

"We used to be extinct; well I'm the only one as of three-thousand years ago." Kalling corrected.

"You're not going to kill us are you?" Sapphira asked.

"No of course not, I wouldn't kill two beautiful young Jedi padawans, such as your self's." He answered putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Now what could I help you with?" He asked the two padawans.

"Well we're separated from our masters, and we could use some help getting back to them." Sapphira answered warming up to Kalling a little.

"Could you excuse us for a minute please, I would like to talk with my fellow Padawan learner in private." Ahsoka said dragging Sapphira out of Kalling's ear shot.

"What are you doing, he's a sith?" Ahsoka asked once they were out of his ear shot.

"I trust him and so far my instincts have not been wrong in this kind of situation." Sapphira answered annoyed by Ahsoka's behavior.

"Ok, but one wrong move from him and I'll…" Ahsoka began before getting caught off by Kalling.

"You'll what? You don't even have a light saber. Oh well come on now, if you want to find your masters." Kalling said walking off into the forest, with the two padawans close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Those of you reading this chapter try to figure out where Master Shaddeluim and Gishuon come from.**

Crash site, Ryloth

"About time you got down here." Shadow said as her master, Gishuon, and the surviving clones rebelled down from the crashed ship.

"You need to be more patient, sir." Stormer said dropping down from the rope.

"Whatever, let's just get started." Shadow said walking off. The others close behind, "Come on you two, you don't want to be left behind." Shadow shouted towards the two astromechs, the two droids quickly rolled towards the group.

"So, does anyone know where they could be, I mean seriously for all we know they could be in space." Amber said gaining angry glances from Anakin and Shadow. "Or not." She continued.

"Right now, we need to find a spaceport, so we can get of this planet." Gishuon said pushing away tree branches out of the way for the rest of the group.

"Should we look for Sapphira and Ahsoka?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"If they're smart, they'll go for the spaceport as well." Gishuon answered.

"I hope your right." Obi-wan said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Gishuon said boastfully.

"What about that time with that Kath Hound pup?" Master Shaddeluim asked (HINT: that's the first clue to where Master Shaddeluim and Gishuon come from).

"Ok so I'm not right all the time, but most of the time I am." Gishuon said in defense.

Meanwhile with Kalling, Sapphira, and Ahsoka. "So where are we going anyways?" Ahsoka asked.

"To the nearest spaceport." Kalling answered cutting branches and vines down.

"Ok so how far is the spaceport?" Sapphira asked.

"Oh, a good half a mile away from the crash site, so I'll say three miles." Kalling answered receiving groans of disappointment. The group of three continued walk through the dense jungle in complete silence, for about two miles.

"Ok, it's been an hour already, might as well get to know each other." Ahsoka said trying to get conversation going.

"Very well, you go first since it's your idea." Sapphira said.

"Ok, so Sapphira, I heard you and Shadow killed your parents, is that true." Ahsoka asked.

"No, it's not, I don't know who told you that but they're wrong, we witnessed our parent's death." Sapphira answered somewhat angry.

"Ok, calm down, I was just curious." Ahsoka said.

"Kalling, why aren't you a sith anymore?" Sapphira asked.

"Very long story." Kalling answered.

"Ok then, you could sum it up a little?" Sapphira asked.

"They killed the one I love." Kalling said with sorrow in his voice.

"Oh, what happened?" Sapphira asked with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"It's not your turn to ask a question, now is it?" Kalling asked in his usual happy voice.

"Fine." Sapphira answered in defeat.

"Now Ahsoka mentioned something about your parents being killed, what does she mean by that?" Kalling asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Sapphira said rather quickly. They continued to walk down the path that Kalling was making, until they came to a cliff side.

"That's a long way down." Ahsoka said looking down the cliff side.

"Best not get too close to the edge, it could cause you to slip." Kalling suggested causing Ahsoka to back up a little. Sapphira took a look down at the valley at the bottom of the cliff side, she say a large town with several landing pads surrounding it. She looked over to right of the town, there, walking towards the town were 18 figures, five of them she recognized, the other 13 she had trouble seeing. Sapphira slowly moved towards the cliff's edge determined to get a better look.

'I think that may be the others.' she said to herself, still moving towards the edge.

"Sapphira, what are you doing get away from there!" Kalling ordered. But Sapphira kept moving forward, until the ground under her gave way causing her to fall down the cliff.

"Sapphira!" Ahsoka yelled diving to grasp Sapphira's hand, unfortunately, she missed. Sapphira fell down the cliff, hitting pushes, and tree branches on the way down. When she finally hit the ground she was out cold, and all banged up from the fall as well.

Meanwhile with Master Shaddeluim and his group, they had just heard Ahsoka's yell and went to go check it out. "I could have sworn that yell came from over here." Gishuon claimed pushing a bunch of pushes out of the way.

"Sir! I found something!" Stormer yelled to grab everyone's attention.

"What is it Stormer?" Master Shaddeluim asked. Stormer didn't bother answering; all he did was push a couple of tree branches out of the way, to revel a body of a familiar black fox laying on the ground.

"Stitches! get over here!" Master Shaddeluim ordered the clone field medic (yes they have those). The field medic quickly moved over to where Sapphira was laying, he bent down to examine her injuries,

"She has three brushed ribs, a sprained wrist, and a few scratches. Nothing, serious." Stitches reported after he was done. A loud noise erupted behind the group, causing everyone to turn around with their weapons at the ready.

"That was the worst short caught in the history of shortcuts!" Ahsoka said emerging from the bushes.

"Ahsoka, where did you come from?" Shadow asked.

"From the top of that cliff." she answered.

"Who were you talking to?" Obi-wan asked.

"Kalling." Ahsoka answered pointing to the pushes behind her, where a sith pureblood emerged. The three Jedi masters stood there shocked at what they're seeing.

"You're supposed to be extinct." Anakin said completely shocked.

"Yes, but I'm the only one so I'm no threat." Kalling said.

"How can we be sure?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"Because, I killed the other two remaining sith purebloods." Kalling answered.

"Look he helped Sapphira and me to get here, so be nice." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, but I'm keeping my eye on you." Master Shaddeluim said.

"We better get moving sir, before it gets even darker here." Commander Knight suggested.

"Ok, everyone let's head for the nearest cantina, there should be some pilots hanging out there." Shadow said as from experience.

"How do you know that?" Captain Rex asked.

"I'm an ex-thief remember, and pilots usually carry good stuff." Shadow answered walking up to the entrance to the local cantina. Shadow entered first followed by Gishuon, and the rest of the group (Sapphira is being carried in between two clones). The group found an empty booth next to the exit, just in case, Obi-wan went off looking for a pilot to get them off planet side, while everyone else stayed at the booth keeping Sapphira from unintentionally hurting herself (it happens).

A few minutes have passed since Obi-wan went looking for a pilot, he finally returned with a pilot. "This Byron Starwalker and he will be helping with our mission." Obi-wan explained, by this time Sapphira was waking up.

"Wait I thought you were just looking for a pilot to get us off planet?" Amber asked.

"On normal circumstances yes, but since this is a Jedi matter, I'm willing to help old comrades." Byron answered bowing in respect in only a Jedi knows how to.

"I knew I recognized that name, you're that Jedi that left the order just because you felt like it." Master Shaddeluim said in realization.

"You want a ticket out of here right?" Byron asked. Everyone shook their heads yes, except Sapphira who was holding her side in pain.

"Then I suggest you don't ask annoying questions." Byron said heading for the exit, which made everyone follow him out.

"So, your ship doesn't have anything wrong with it right?" Shadow asked.

"No, way do you ask?" Byron asked curiously.

"Our last ship was a piece of junk." Shadow answered.

"Hey!" Gishuon yelled offended, causing Byron look at him questionably.

"Well, here it is, so what's your first stop?" Byron asked the group.

"Mustafare." Master Shaddeluim answered.

"Great, it's the Kinrath infestation all over again." Gishuon said for no reason (Second clue!).

"This is nothing like the infestation." Master Shaddeluim said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Orbit, Ryloth

"Ok so, why Mustafar?" Byron asked as the ship left Ryloth's, orbit. Somehow, they didn't run into the Sith's ship on the way out.

"We believe there's another light saber crystal deposit on Mustafar. Since Ilum is under control of the Sith." Master Shaddeluim answered. Byron just stat there looking at like he was crazy.

"That sucks, by the way what are your padawans doing back there?" he asked looking past Master Shaddeluim, toward the back of the ship.

Master Shaddeluim, quickly looked behind him to see what he was talking about. What he found didn't surprise him at all, there in the back of the ship were two fighting padawans, an injured Sapphira and a perfectly fine Shadow. "Great, one of them is injured to." he said getting up to break up the fight. The two padawans continued there fight even though their master tried to break them apart.

"That is it! Break it up!" Master Shaddeluim yelled annoyed by their continuous fighting.

He lifted his two padawans up in the air and sent them flying to the sides of the room. "Ow, what the heck?" Shadow asked rubbing her sore back.

"Oh you think that, try that again when you have four pursed ribs." Sapphira said putting pressure on her injured ribs.

"You two have been fighting way too much, it's time for both of you to stop right here right now!" Master Shaddeluim ordered sternly.

'Oh boy, he's serious.' Shadow said mentally to Sapphira.

'You got that right,' Sapphira said back.

"You two have a force bond (A.K.A force connection), it's time you learned how to use it in battle." Master Shaddeluim sternly. The rest of the trip to Mustafar was fairly quite, except for the accessional droid rolling by to check some things here and there.

"So when does our training start?" Sapphira asked breaking the silence.

"As soon as you get new light sabers." Master Shaddeluim answered.

"Ok, well here's Mustafar. That's strange there's no droid fleet here." Byron announced. The ship quickly flew towards the planets surface, as they neared the planet Shadow, noticed something at the corner of her eye.

"What is that over there?" Shadow asked pointing towards the object floating in space.

"It looks like a transport ship, nothing threatening." Gishuon answered not really looking at it.

"I don't know, I have a bad felling about this (yah I went there)." Shadow said getting ready for the entering of the astrosphere. As soon as the ship was above the surface of the planet, Byron quickly found a safe place to land.

"Ok, Mustafar, as all you know, is a volcanic planet. So be careful." Master Shaddeluim reported opening the ship's loading ramp. A blast of heat hit everyone on the ship, but for some season Sapphira, seemed to be more affected by the heat then everyone else.

"You ok Sapphira?" Lucky asked seeing Sapphira being kind of sluggish.

"No, I hate the heat." Sapphira answered as the group walked onto the planets surface.

"Shadow looks fine." Lucky pointed out.

"That's because she loves the heat, it's the cold she heats." Sapphira explained wiping sweet from her forehead.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Shadow said almost to herself almost to the group, as the group stood at an intersection, one leading west, and another leading east.

"We should split up, the padawans, Byron, Kalling (I almost forgot about him), and Anakin will go on the path leading east, and everyone else will go on the path leading west." Obi-wan said splitting the group up, some what unequally

"Remember, this is a Separatist controlled planet so be careful." Master Shaddeluim said leading his group down the path leading west.

"Why did he agree to leave us with the Sith pureblood?" Amber asked curiously.

"And on top of that, why did he agree to leave us with the ex-Jedi?" Sapphira asked.

"Don't know, properly because Master Skywalker here." Shadow suggested pointing behind her toward Anakin.

"Ahsoka, how good is your master at watching others?" Sapphira asked quietly so Anakin wouldn't hear.

"Depends on the situation." Ahsoka answered.

"Ok, we need to get moving" Anakin announced walking down his groups path.

One hour later.

"Ok, this sucks!" Sapphira said trying to get up on a ledge.

"I got you, watch your ribs." Ahsoka said trying to help Sapphira up.

"So what, they'll just hurt more then they do when I breath." Sapphira said getting up on the ledge.

"Ouch, by the way how's the shoulder?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's fine, wow no wonder no one else helped me up." Sapphira answered standing in front of a large cave.

The large cave was just that a large crystal cave, the crystals weren't, unfortunately, light saber crystals. "So, what kind of crystal are these?" Amber asked trying to break a piece off.

"I forget the name, but this crystals are the most light saber resistant crystal out there." Byron answered taking out a small laser cutter, he began to cut a piece of the crystal off to show the others.

"Wow, is it supposed to change colors like that?" Sapphira asked while pointing towards a crystal that's, randomly changing colors, next to her.

Before anyone could answer, something drew everyone's attention too the front of the cave.

"Well look who we have hear, the one responsible for the murder of my parents right in front of me." said a voice that rung in Sapphira, Ahsoka, and Shadow's ears.

"What do you want sis?" Shadow asked angrily.

"My dear sister, that's no way to treat family?" the voice asked.

"What ever, just go away I'm not in the mood for this, Petula (Means seeker, I thought the name fits her character)." Shadow answered getting somewhat annoyed by the conversation.

"What ever, it doesn't matter because you and your friends are about to die." Petula said activating her light saber. Byron and Kalling got in front of the padawans in defense, and activated their light sabers as well.

"Get down, let us handle this." Byron ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Crystal cave, Mustafar

"Well look who we have here, the one responsible for the murder of my parents right in front of me." said a voice that rung in Sapphira, Ahsoka, and Shadow's ears.

"What do you want sis?" Shadow asked angrily.

"My dear sister, that's no way to treat family?" the voice asked.

"What ever, just go away I'm not in the mood for this, Petula (Means seeker, I thought the name fits her character)." Shadow answered getting somewhat annoyed by the conversation.

"What ever, it doesn't matter because you and your friends are about to die." Petula said activating her light saber. Byron and Kalling got in front of the padawans in defense, and activated their light sabers as well.

"Get down, let us handle this." Byron ordered.

"I'll be careful if I were you, she knows how to use a light saber." Sapphira said, still looking at the strange color changing crystal.

"Sapphira, come on we need to go." Amber said pulling Sapphira away from the crystals, Byron and Kalling are engaged in battle with Petula. At that point Sapphira has a piece of the crystal in hand, before it was changing colors now it was a solid green.

"Sapphira reached for another crystal, and broke a large piece of it off.

"Byron, you said that theses crystals are light saber resistant right?" Sapphira asked.

"Yeah why?" Byron asked dodging an attack from Petula.

"Because I think I found my light saber hilt." Sapphira answered going after her fellow padawans.

"Wait, how are we going to get out of here with the entrance blocked?" Amber asked.

"It's a big entrance." Ahsoka answered walking past the fight between Byron and Kalling, against Petula. The other Padawans followed Ahsoka out of the cave, as they were leaving the cave, an unknown female landed right in front of them sending a small shock wave of force energy out. The unknown female looked, by her height, around the same age as Ahsoka, she wore the basic Sith robes and hood over her head as well as a mask covering her face, all could be seen was her dark gray eyes (guess what Sith she's supposed to be like, go on guess).

"Well, our luck sucks." Shadow said realizing she was a big threat. Another unknown female landed right next to the first one, the only thing different about them was that the fact the second one face was clearly visible. She was clearly human, she had light brown skin, like you would see on a Native American, and jet black hair (yeah I know I'm adding better detail on these characters than I did with the others. I'm getting better at it).

"Great, there's two of them." Sapphira said getting ready to defend herself.

"I'll handle the masked one." Anakin said charging the said Sith.

"Great, he left four defenseless padawans to fight a Sith." Shadow said under her breath. The masked apprentice (ops, didn't I mention that?) instantly activated her light saber and defended herself from the attacking Jedi.

The other Sith apprentice kept her light saber put away seeing that the foes she's left with don't have weapons (a Sith with morals who would have known), that she could see (hint, hint).

"Sapphira, stay back." Ahsoka advised.

"Why?" Sapphira asked.

"Your injured remember." Ahsoka reminded, before charging the Sith with the other two padawans. Sapphira stood there in the middle of three fights, watching the different fights, Byron was being whooped Petula. Kalling was holding his own against Petula, but for some reason he was holding back, Anakin was having a harder time fighting the Sith apprentice then he thought he would. Than Sapphira changed her attention towards the three fighting Padawans verse the other Sith apprentice.

They were holding their own, barely, than something unexpected happened, Ahsoka and Amber went flying past Sapphira as Shadow attacked the Sith with a knife.

'A knife were did she get a knife?' Sapphira asked herself surprised she hasn't noticed it before. Shadow and the Sith continued their fight until the Sith managed to get the knife out of Shadow's hand and into her stomach.

"Shadow!" Sapphira yelled out charging the Sith responsible for her friends injury. Sith was instantly frightened by the charging Sapphira, but what frightened her most was the fact that Sapphira's eyes were black, instead of the use well sapphire blue.

Ahsoka and Amber stood there watching the fight between Sapphira and the frightened Sith apprentice, shocked to see Sapphira acting so fierce that well make a Sith lord run away screaming.

"I didn't know she could fight like that." Ahsoka said slowly moving towards Shadow after observing the enraged Sapphira.

"Neither did I…oh man Shadow are you ok?" Amber asked kneeling next to the stabbed feline.

"Do I look ok?" Shadow asked trying to get up off the floor only to be stopped by her two fellow padawans. "What are you doing I need to stop Rage before she kills somebody." Shadow said in protest.

"First off your not moving from this spot, and second whose Rage?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's Rage." Shadow answered pointing towards Sapphira, who is currently beating the snot out of the Sith apprentice. "Sapphira's alternate personality." Shadow explained further.

"She has an alternate personality?" Amber asked surprised. Sapphira has successively knocked out the Sith apprentice and returned to her regular self, she took a quick look around the area. Right in front of her is the ship they came in, and standing on the ramp is her master shocked at what he saw.

"Ahsoka, Amber get Shadow we're leaving!" Master Shaddeluim ordered knocking the side wall of the ship as to signal something. A hole mess of blaster canons opened fire on the two remaining Sith, covering the escape of Kalling, Byron, and Anakin.

"Master what about this one?" Sapphira asked pointing towards the unconscious Sith.

"Bring her a board as well." Master Shaddeluim answered helping the Stabbed Shadow on board. The ships canons continued their fire as the Two Sith continued to doge the blaster fire. When everyone was a board the ship, it took off leaving behind a master and her apprentice behind on the volcano planet know as Mustafare behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Orbit, Mustafar

"Ok mind explaining what happened back there?" Master Shaddeluim asked clearly not happy about something.

"What do you mean?" Sapphira asked innocently.

"He means what you did to that Sith back there." Commander Knight answered clarifying Master Shaddeluim's question.

"Oh that, right, that wasn't me." Sapphira answered.

"What do you mean it wasn't you, I saw you attack her!" Master Shaddeluim said a little angrier than before.

"It was Rage, it's her anger side." Shadow said butting in on the conversation.

"What do you mean 'her anger side'?" Obi-wan asked.

"It's _one_ of….my alternate personality's ok" Sapphira answered. Almost everyone on the ship stop what they were doing after hearing this, except Amber, Ahsoka, and Shadow who of course knew this already (last CH.).

"What do you mean one of your alternate personalities?" Master Shaddeluim asked shocked to hear that one of his padawans has alternate personalities.

"It's one of three of my alternate personalities; this one is pure rage and only comes out when a loved one is hurt or being hurt." Sapphira explained the best she could.

"What about the others?" Anakin asked.

"Well one is basically my survival instinct that one comes out when I'm in a life and death situation. Another one is well a thief you ran into that one on Nar Shaddaa, I start acting all innocent and nice, the next thing you know you're missing something, well that was back when I was like five I think it changed now, I'm not sure though." Sapphira answered giving everything she knew about her alternate personalities.

"We'll talk about this later, Master Obi-wan and Master Anakin would come with me please." Master Shaddeluim said walking for the door with the other two Jedi masters behind him.

"So way did you have to see us?" Anakin asked.

"I need your help interrogating the Sith we captured." Master Shaddeluim answered walking towards the holding units.

"Well I wish I could help but I have to train my Padawan in the art of mediation." Obi-wan said walking off to find his Padawan.

"Gishuon, come help us with an interrogation." Master Shaddeluim said after seeing Gishuon, walking down the hall.

"Ok, I call bad cop." Gishuon said following his brother to the holding units.

They continued to walk down the hall till they reached the holding units (Ok the only reason I'm calling them that is because I forgot what they're called so give me a brake), when they came to the Sith's holding unit they found her meditating on the floor.

"Ok, Sith come with us." Master Shaddeluim ordered as nice as he could. Surprisingly the Sith cooperated with the two Jedi masters and the bounty hunter. They escorted the Sith to the interrogation room, when they entered the room the three companions sat at one end of the table, the Sith sat at the other end.

"Ok lessen, all we need to know is what the Sith are planning." Master Shaddeluim said.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." The Sith said.

"Can you tell us your name?" Anakin asked deciding to start on a friendly note.

"Kass, my name is Kass." Kass answered.

"Hello Kass, I'm Jedi Master Shaddeluim, this is my fellow Jedi Anakin, and my brother Gishuon." Master Shaddeluim said seeing were Anakin, was going with this.

"Look Kass we want to know what you Sith are planning and we want to know NOW!" Gishuon said slamming his hand on the table in an attempt to scare the Sith.

"Sorry about my brother here, but he's right we need to know what the Sith are planning." Master Shaddeluim said.

"Very well I'm as good as dead anyways." Kass said.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked.

"If I manage to get away I would be killed on sight, if I step foot on Sith land again." Kass explained

"I never wanted to be a Sith anyways." she added surprising the three companions.

"Wait you never wanted to be a Sith." Gishuon asked.

"I was forced to when the Sith found out I was force sensitive, man I hate their guts." Kass said from what the two Jedi could tell was the truth.

"So what are the Sith planning?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"Oh their looking for this wired devise that can teleport a group of people from point A to point B instantly, anywhere in the galaxy. That and an invasion of Corusant after the location of said device." Kass explained.

"That's it really?" Gishuon asked.

"Well that's all they told me now Raven, on the other hand, would know the entire plan, but good luck getting anything out of her, that is if you can catch her." Kass said.

"Master, Byron wanted me to tell you that we're now landing on Dantooine." Sapphira reported entering the room.

"Thank you Sapphira, ok Kass you're clearly not consumed by the dark side, and I since no evil in you. How would you like to become a Jedi?" Master Shaddeluim asked after Sapphira left the room.

"It's nicer than being a Sith that's for sure." Kass said accepting the invitation.

"Hay master we a light saber crystal cave already in fact we landed right next to it." Shadow said over the comlink.

"We'll then grab a crystal that's speaking to you a get started on your new light sabers." Master Shaddeluim ordered after hearing that they won't have to go across the galaxy in search for light saber crystals anymore; to him that was good news.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 15

_The Executioner, unknown location_

_The Executioner_, the flag-ship of the Sith armada, slowly moves through uncharted space. A female gray cat, wearing a black robe and a light saber at her side, walks through the halls heading towards the ship's mediation room. As she walks her face begins to show traces of fear, she now stands at the door to the room she then took a deep breath and walks in. "Master, you called for me?" the cat asked trying the control the shaking in her voice.

"Yes… you have failed me again Petula." said a dark and evil voice that could only belong to a Sith Lord.

"Master it was Kass that unconfident fool got herself captured…and my stupid sist…" Petula began before being cut off.

"Enough of your excuses! Now go before I regret letting you live!" the Sith yelled.

"Yes master thank you master." Petula thanked leaving the room quickly. She let out a sigh of relief, "That went well." Petula said to herself walking a way towards the bridge.

Meanwhile, at the ship's training room. "Ah Raven haven't seen you here in a while." a Sith said after seeing Raven, walk in the room. Raven looked down next to the Sith, seeing a dead prisoner."Oh that guy, he over stayed his welcome. How about you go at one of them?" the Sith asked. Raven looked around the room; she looked from prisoner to prisoner, that was in the room. Raven stopped on one of the prisoners, she then pointed towards the prisoner, who began to shake in fear.

"That one huh, alright then." the Sith said. The prisoner was pushed forward towards Raven, by some guards.

"Prepare to die." Raven said surprising everyone in the room. Raven, slashed the prisoner killing him instantly.

"Dang Raven, didn't know you could ta…ugh." The Sith said being stabbed by Raven. Raven then turned towards the others in the room.

"We're dead." a Sith soldier said watching Raven run towards them at high-speed.

Anyone walking pass the room could hear the sounds of a light saber and cries of death emitting out of the room. A Sith Captain walks down the hall on his way to an unknown location but suddenly stopped in his tracks in front of the training room door, right when Raven exits the room. "Let me guess they heard you speak?" the Sith Captain asked. Raven gave him a nod yes, "very well, I'll have a few cleaning droids come a cleanup this mess. By the way your master wishes to speak to you." The Captain said watching Raven walk off to find her master.

Meanwhile on Dantooine, "I'm telling you that Raven chick is more dangerous than General Grevious, and Ventress put together." Anakin said trying to convince Master Shaddeluim on how dangerous Raven is.

"I never said I didn't believe you I just find it hard to believe she fought you off so easily." Master Shaddeluim responded.

"Master with all due respect, but this was hard enough the first time around, but the second time is no easier with all this noise." Shadow said a little annoyed, while sitting on the floor in a circle with the other padawans trying to create their light sabers.

"Sorry." the two Jedi said in unison.

"So how's it coming with those new light sabers of yours?" Kass asked entering the room.

"And why aren't you creating a new light saber, like the rest of us?" Ahsoka asked not entirely liking Kass.

"Because all I have to do is change my light saber color." Kass answered sitting down next to Kalling.

"And how long does this take again, I forgot over the years?" Kalling asked curiously.

"Depends on the Jedi. Now could we get some silence please we're almost done." Shadow said completing her light saber, she then activated it; a silver light filled the room.

Sapphire then activated hers a purple blade erupted from the crystal covered hilt. Ahsoka activated her green light sabers, followed by Amber activating her blue saber. "Well done you now have your new light sabers." Master Shaddeluim said congratulating the four padawans.

"Thank you Master." The four padawans said in unison, bowing in respect to the Jedi Master. "Now that you have your light sabers we can continue your training, which means Shadow and Sapphira you'll be learning how to use your force bond in battle." Master Shaddeluim said to the four padawans, mainly Shadow and Sapphira.

Meanwhile back at _The Executioner, _"Aw good you're here, I was wondering when you'll show up." Petula said to her apprentice who just walked in the door.

"What is it that you need of me Master?" Raven asked after looking around the room to make sure their alone.

"We're moving our plans forward; I need you to lead an attack on Corusant." Petula answered. "And what will you be doing Master?" Raven asked. "I'll be leading the space forces in the attack, while Darth Narvisious (It's a name I made up with it means nervous), leads an attack on the Separatist main fleet." Petula answered.

"But Master what about the transporter we're after?" Raven asked.

"Who said we've been looking for it?" Petula asked.

"Well you did Master." Petula answered.

"That was to trick Kass, we had it all along and you'll be using it to teleport right in the Jedi temple." Petula said. "And after we capture Corusant it well only be a matter of time before the Republic fall." Petula continued.

Meanwhile back with Shadow and Sapphira's group. "How much time until we reach _The Avenger_?" Master Shaddeluim asked Byron.

"About three minutes." Byron answered.

"Good, once we arrive at _The Avenger_, we'll set a course for Corusant, so the padawans can continue their training." Master Shaddeluim said to the other Jedi in the room.

"where are the padawans anyways?" Anakin asked.

"Their getting some rest, especially Shadow and Sapphira they have been through a lot, all the injuries they have, it's amazing they didn't pass out from tiredness." Gishuon said walking in the room.

"My padawans are stronger than they look." Master Shaddeluim said.

"I agree, but we have to be careful especially with Sapphira's alternate personalities, they be her down fall." Obi-wan said.

"Your right we must be careful with that, who knows when one of those personalities will take over. Especially with the one Shadow calls Rage." Anakin said agreeing with his former master.

"_The Avenger_ is dead ahead Shaddeluim, where do I land?" Byron asked. "Hanger bay three. Well I better go wake up the padawans, and tell them we're here." Master Shaddeluim said walking off to the ship's quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This marks the end of the rewrite, the fallowing Chapters well be continuing the story.

Jedi council room, Corusant

"Kass Epstein, if understand correctly, you were forced to join the Sith, correct?" Master Fisto.

"Yes Master Jedi, I'm not to found of the Sith, never was actually." Kass answered.

"Indeed, we also understand you wish to join the Jedi order." Master Windu said.

"Yes sir I would." Kass said.

"Very well, welcome to the Jedi order, young one." Ki-adi-mundi said.

"A master you need… Master Windu it shall be." Master Yoda said with small amounts a chuckles at the end (He chuckles right? Heck did I even get his character right? Oh well).

"Yes master Yoda I'll do my best to train this new Jedi." Master Windu said standing up to bow to the elder Jedi. The council room began to empty after another minute or two, "well then Padawan Epstein, I suggest you go make yourself at home your training starts tomorrow." Master Windu said walking out of the room as well, Kass followed close behind.

"Yes master." Kass said following her new master out of the room.

**Meanwhile**

"All right you have three seconds to start this war meeting, go!" Petula ordered in a threatening way to a Sith officer.

"Ok, here's the plane of attack…while Darth Bane distracts the Republic ships above the planet, our bombers well move in and attack these three positions." the Sith officer said pointing to several maps in the proses.

(I'm not telling you the positions because it's a surprise)

"And before the bombers reach their first target, our transports well begin to land at this strategic positions, by the time the bombers are at their first target the transports well be landed and unloading our men." The officer continued pointing at yet more maps.

"Question, what will I be doing during all this?" Petula asked.

"Ah yes you'll be leading an attack on the council building while your apprentice tries to take the Jedi temple." The officer answered pointing to the two locations on the map.

"With this plane we'll destroy the Republic in one swift movement!" A dark Jedi said when he realized the meeting was over.

"Like the other Sith empires thought their planes would." Petula said under her breath. "Let's get this over with!" She said a little louder while she got up from her chair.

"Captain, drop out of hyperspace and lunch the bombers and fighters immediately!" the Sith officer ordered through the comlink.

**One hour later**

"Ok you two that is enough training for today, get some rest." Master Shaddeluim said after his two padawans completed a rough training session.

"Thank you Master." Sapphira said sitting on the floor with her light saber arm resting on her knee, and Shadow to her left lying on the floor with one knee facing up towards the roof.

"Well that could have gone better." Shadow said sitting up to the sitting passion.

"That's for sure." Sapphira said agreeing with Shadow. The entire temple began to shake after a loud explosion was heard from the Temple's docking bay.

"What was that?" Shadow asked after the shaking has subsided.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're under…." Sapphira answered before being cut off.

"We're under attack! Shadow and Sapphira you're staying here to hold the Temple in case of an attack." Master Shaddeluim said cutting off Sapphira.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked now on her feet.

"The Clones and I, are heading to the Senate building too hold the fort there. My force is already there, so I need you two to stay here and keep the younglings calm with Ahsoka and Amber." Master Shaddeluim said explaining things more clearly.

"Yes Master." The two padawans said before walking off to find Ahsoka and Amber. Shadow and Sapphira began their search for Ahsoka and Amber; they didn't have to look far though. They were at the main entrance looking out towards the city, which now has multiple smoke clouds rising from the city streets.

"Oh man this isn't good." Shadow said after a moment of silence.

"No kidding." Amber agreed walking away from the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm going to find the younglings, to make sure their ok." Amber answered.

"I'm going to find Gishuon; he should still be I the building somewhere. Ahsoka, I need you round up as much temple security as you can, if we're attacked they'll have a warm welcome. And Shadow, do you remember 'Desert Shadow'?" Sapphira asked tacking command of the situation.

"Yeah way?" Shadow asked.

"Set it up and warn any and everyone in the temple to steer clear of that area." Sapphira answered walking off to find the bounty hunter, Gishuon.

Three minutes later

"Ok 'Desert Shadow' is set up in the library." Shadow said walking into the council room.

"Good, I found Gishuon and he's with the temple guard outside patrolling the area." Sapphira said.

"This is guard 13, we got Sith in hallway 3 heading towards the library, and this crazed dark Jedi is leading them." A guard reported over the comlink.

"Hold tight Guard 3, we're on our way, Amber stay here with the younglings, while the rest of us try to send the intruders into Shadow's trap." Sapphira said leaving the room with Ahsoka and Shadow close behind.

**Meanwhile**

"Commander Knight, what's going on here?" Master Shaddeluim asked looking at holoprojection of the surrounding area.

"Sir we got the Sith coming in from this bridge." Commander Knight answered pointing at the said bridge.

"Hmmm, what about the other three bridges?" Master Shaddeluim asked

"This bridge has been destroyed by who knows what, this bridge is being blocked by a downed bomber and this one leads right to our Command Center." Commander Knight answered pointing to the said bridges.

"Ok, I want men at this downed bomber in case they find a way through it, I want the rest of the men ready for an all out fire fight on this bridge, and deploy the AA and local Shock troopers on the landing pads for the senate building." Master Shaddeluim ordered pointing to the positions he wanted his men at.

"Yes sir!" Commander Knight responded before relaying the commands to the rest of the men.

"One more thing Commander, I want these skies clear." Master Shaddeluim said.

"Sir we can't get any fighters up because of those transports are using their guns as AA." Knight said.

"Send in the Raiders." Master Shaddeluim said before walking off towards the front lines.

"Yes sir." Knight said before getting said unit on the comlink.

"Sir the Sith are coming at us hard!" Stormer said after seeing Master Shaddeluim coming towards them.

"Where's Lucky?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"He's over their sir." Stormer answered before firing off a couple shots at on coming Sith soldiers.

"Lucky, I want you to fire at that Scorpion Tank!" Master Shaddeluim ordered pointing towards the oncoming tank.

"Yes sir!" Lucky said moving out of cover to get a clear shot at the tank. He took his aim blaster shots were wising past his head; he took the shot the missile flew over the heads of Sith troops, until finally it hit its target. The missile broke the glass of the tank's cop pit, and killed the pilot but it didn't go off. "That's wired." Lucky said now behind cover, but then the entire front part of the tank blew up, tacking out men and droids around the tank.

"Nice shot." A random clone said after watching what happened.

**30 min ****earlier****.**

"This is Transport 3; we're in place near the Senate building." A Sith pilot reported.

"This is bomber squad 6; we're approaching the Jedi temple, T minus 20 minutes." reported another Sith pilot.

"Good continue as planned." the Sith officer said. "That's the last of the unites sir." The officer said this time to an unknown Dark Jedi.

"Temple is hit I repeat the temple is hit." The Sith pilot said into the radio.

"Good, get my men ready, it's time I said hello to the Counselor." Said the unknown Dark Jedi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update, my document program didn't save my work, when I told it to, so I had to redo the entire thing, twice, so here it is.**

Chapter 14

"General, we got sith gunships inbound!" Rex announced after receiving info from another clone.

"Get the AA ready to open fire on sight." Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir." Rex said repeating the orders to the rest of the clones. Within a few minutes the clones were ready for the sith gunships. The hostile gunships came around one of the many skyscrapers into the direct fire of the Republic AA.

"Sir, the enemy is moving behind those two buildings." A clone gunner pointed out, after firing on the Sith, for a while.

"Sir, they just made a hole in the two buildings!" Rex said after seeing the rubble from the explosion fall.

"They're most likely made an alternate landing area." Anakin guessed.

"If so we need to be ready." Rex said looking through the binoculars again. Something then caught his eye, it was a sith fighter of some sort.

"In coming!" a clone said after seeing the same thing. The fighter came by fast and hard, it relished a volley of missiles as it passed. The missiles came down on top of the clones, causing a large amount of damage to the clone forces.

"AA I want that thing down on the ground before it can cause any more damage. Rex, how much damage did that thing cause?" Anakin asked as he took a look around.

"We lost two AT-TE's, one or two AA turrets, and a few clones." Rex responded.

"Get Shaddeluim on the line, I need to talk with him." Anakin said heeding for the com-room.

**Meanwhile**

"Commander knight, any word on the bridge with the downed bomber" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"It's all quite over there sir." Knight answered.

"Sir the sith are rushing the main bridge!" Stormer announced grapping Shaddeluim's attention.

"Get all available men at the main bridge. Knight, where's Raider squad?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"Their taking care of a mission, but will be here as soon as possible." Knight answered as an explosion went off nearby.

"Sir General Skywalker wants to talk with you." A com unit said stepping out of the senate building. Master Shaddeluim turned on his comlink, to have holoprojection of Anakin appear on his wrist.

"Anakin where are you, the council needs you at the landing pads." Shaddeluim said.

"I'm already at the landing pads, but that's not why I called. I need these skies cleared, there's this one fighter that's causing trouble." Anakin said as an explosion went off in his area.

"Yes I'm working on that as we speak, but as you can see I have some sith trouble of my own." Shaddeluim said activating his light saber to block a few stray blaster blots.

"Sir the reinforcements are landing as we speak." Stormer said watching three black and red gunships, and two black and red armor transports land to drop off their load.

"Anakin you're going to have to hold up until a certain group of clones arrive to take care of the sky problem long enough to lunch are own fighters. But until then you got to hold on, now if you excuse me I got a senate building to protect." Master Shaddeluim said turning off his comlink, at the same time blocking a few more blaster bolts.

"Sir the sith have broken through the down bomber." Knight reported after receiving info from the com unit.

"Where you want us sir?" A clone asked, walking up to Master Shaddeluim.

"You have snipers right?" Shaddeluim asked.

"Yes sir that third gunship was full of snipers, in fact I'm one of them, and they call me One Shot by the way." One Shot responded.

"Ok One Shot, I want you and your snipers on that landing pad for the senate building, half of your group facing that bridge, and the other facing in the direction of that rising smoke." Master Shaddeluim ordered. One Shot gave a quick salute and head towards the senate building's main entrance with the other snipers close behind.

"Sir, what about the rest of us?" Another clone asked.

"I want half of you to go that bridge right there, and the other to head to that rising smoke over there, got it?" Master Shaddeluim asked.

"Yes sir, let's move it men." The clone ordered.

"Sir the Raiders have entered the atmosphere and are on their why here now." Knight reported.

"Tell them to turn around and head towards the landing pads, once they get there have them use their main guns to be used as AA, then have half of their men stay there to help Anakin in any way possible while they do your mission." Master Shaddeluim ordered, Commander Knight left to relay the orders given to the Raiders.

"Sir we're taking heavy fire from the bridge." Lucky announced.

"I hope my padawans are having an easier time then I am." Master Shaddeluim said to himself as he started moving towards the main bridge.

**Meanwhile**

"Sapphira where are you?" Shadow asked over the comlink.

"You try to run from a crazed dark Jedi and a group of Sith commandos." Sapphira answered while dodging blaster bolts and the occasional flying object. Sapphira continued to run from her pursuers; she saw her turn up ahead. "Shadow I hope you're ready, because I'm almost there." Sapphira said as she took the turn nearly being hit by a blaster bolt.

"Oh it's ready; in fact it's been ready." Shadow said.

"Ok clear the library I'm almost there." Sapphira said nearing the second story entrance to the temples library.

"Already done, all you need to do is jump off the second story railing and go through the main entrance." Shadow said giving instructions on how to get out of the library safely.

"Copy that." Sapphira said entering the library. She ran for the nearest railing, as soon as she reached it she jumped over it and continued her run for the door. When she was clear of the door, it shut tight. "That…was…to…close." Sapphira said trying to get her breathing down.

"I believe you, Raven can run pretty fast." Kass said backing up Sapphira's statement. Varies noises could be heard from the library, most of them didn't sound pleasant.

"I think it's done." Ahsoka said after a moment of silence.

"Lest check." Gishuon suggested walking up to the libraries door controls. He began to type in the code to open the door, so they do a quick look around.

'This doesn't feel right.' Sapphira thought.

'What do you mean?' Shadow asked after picking up Sapphira's thought. Before Sapphira could answer the library's door opened to show the one thing no one wanted to see. There standing in the middle of the library was Raven. "Oh that's what you mean." Shadow said answering her own question. An explosion went off near the main temple entrance, drawing the group's attention.

"Me and Shadow well stay here and take care of Raven, the rest of you go check out that explosion.

"Wait what?" Shadow asked. Once again before anyone could answer her, Kass, Gishuon, Ahsoka, and the temple guard left to check out the explosion. "What did you get us into?" Shadow asked Sapphira.

"Lest just say its pay back from all those times you dragged me into something I didn't want to do." Sapphira answered activating her light saber.

"I you know what you're doing." Shadow said not all too sure about the situation. Shadow then activated her own light saber; Raven in turn activated her light sabers as well. The two padawans and the sith apprentice charged each other, and went in to a grid lock.

**Meanwhile**

"Sir we're right above the senate building (or whatever the chancellor Palvatien's office is in)." A sith pilot announced to the unknown sith.

"Good, open the back." The sith ordered. The back of the transport, which they were in, began to open revealing the battle worn city of Corusant. The unknown sith, and a group of scary looking sith soldiers walked up to the open hatch, the group of sith took a running start and jumped out of the transport into a free fall. The sith landed on the roof of the senate building, the unknown sith took out his light saber and cut a circular hole in the roof large enough to get through.

"What now sir?" a sith asked with a dark voice.

"Spread out and kill." the sith said jumping in the building through the hole, with a few of his men close behind. The rest of the men started moving towards the sides of the building, to take out a few unsuspecting clones on the landing pads.

**That's right cliff hanger, again. Once again I'm sorry for the late review, I'm going to try to update more regally. Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"General the landing pads are being attacked by unknown sith soldiers." Knight announced after receiving news from the senate building.

"Stay here I'm going to head up there to see what's going on." Master Shaddelium said running for the senate building door. As he got closer he could feel something evil radiating from the building, well he always feels something evil coming from the senate building, but now it was worst then before. He entered the building, and instantly heading upstairs to the landing pads.

"Sir we got things here contained, but there are some intruders inside the building." A Shock Trooper said as soon as Shaddelium arrived at the landing pads. Master Shaddelium took a quick look around; he found a lot of dead clones, but more dead Sith.

"Ok, I'll go take care of them; you stay here and watch over those snipers." Shaddelium ordered heading back into the building. After Master Shaddelium ventured deeper into the senate building, he ran into a few sith assassins. The fight was short, but dangerous, due to the fact Master Shaddelium wanted to find the source of the dark energy surrounding the building. Master Shaddelium eventually found the one room that was safe from the fighting outside, the senate bunker, what he found there wasn't surprising.

There in front of the bunker door, trying to cut his way in, was an evil looking Sith, he wore a set of damaged armor and evil looking helmet (His armor and helmet is similar to that of Starkiller's at the end of the Sith ending of the dark side ending of Force Unleashed). His armor had some spikes sticking out of his lower arm plates and shoulder plates, as well as the top of his helmet and knees.

"Well I wasn't expecting any Sith here today, come back later and I'll be sure to tell the senate you stopped by." Master Shaddelium said letting the Sith know of his presence.

"Well nice of you to join the party, Jedi." The sith said stopping what he was doing to face Master Shaddelium.

"Sorry Sith, I'm not here to party." Master Shaddelium responded as he activated his light saber.

"It's always about violence with you Michel, oh well you could never beat me in a fight any ways." The sith said, causing Master Shaddelium to look at him surprisingly.

"Jack? What happened to you?" Shaddeluim asked

"It's Lucifer now, and you're not going to walk out of this room unharmed." Lucifer said activating his own light saber.

"I don't want to do this, but I'll fight you if I must." Master Shaddeluim said getting in his fighting stance.

"And that's why I always win." Lucifer said charging Master Shaddeluim.

**Meanwhile**

The Evacur, this cruiser is the Raider squad's source of transportation across the galaxy. The Evacur began to land at the republic landing pads, the ship's guns immediately started to fire at the attacking fighters. Once it touched down, the hatch opened, revealing eight clone commandos in back and red armor.

"I'm guessing you're the Raiders." Anakin said greeting the commandos when they exited their ship.

"Yes sir, I'm Blaze, the leader of this outfit, I was given orders to land here by General Shaddeluim, and four of my men are at your command sir." Blaze said in only a way a clone could say.

"Well then that's good to know. So who are they?" Rex asked.

"The names Shade, this is Ice Pick, Hacker, and Rebound." Shade said introducing his brothers in arms.

"Rebound?" Rex asked slightly laughing at the clone's name.

"I can manage to throw back any grenade at the person who threw it without looking, and still have the same amount of time on it from when it landed." Rebound answered completely serious about his name.

"Ok, well I could use you four to clear out those building right there." Anakin said pointing towards the two buildings that the Sith are holding up in. As Anakin and Rex got acquainted with the four Raiders, Blaze and his men took off towards their objective.

"How far are we from our objective Tracker?" Blaze asked the team's navigation/sniper clone.

"We're a few clicks southwest from our objective here." Tracker answered pointing at an area on his portable halo-map.

"All right let's get move on men." Blaze ordered heading off in the direction of the said objective.

Back at the landing pads, Shade's group is busy trying to take down a group sith soldiers. "Hacker, I want to know what we're dealing with here. See if you can tap into the building's security cams, and while you're at it see if you can tap into their coms for the captain." Shade ordered firing at enemy soldiers.

"Yes sir!" Hacker responded getting to work at the security cams and coms.

"Ice Pick, see if you can bring these guys down quick, we need to get inside that building yesterday!" Shade ordered pointing towards the said building.

"Yes Sir!" Ice Pick said opening fire with Gatling Blaster. "Eat plasma Sith" Ice Pick said enjoying his job a little too much.

"Sir we got eyes and ears on the enemy now." Hacker announced

"Good tell the Captain about the coms, and patch the cams to the team's visors." Shade ordered, Hacker nodded in response and got back to work. Shade went back to firing at his targets, Ice Pick, and Rebound doing the same.

**Meanwhile**

Shadow and Sapphira continued the assault on Raven, they moved in perfect harmony with each other taking turns striking Raven, who was barely able to block their continues attacks. Sapphira jumped over Shadow, as she backed off from her attack, Sapphira brought down her saber on Raven only for to be blocked and pushed away. Raven took this chance and jumped away from the two padawans, as she did she force pushed a large object towards Shadow and Sapphira, who jumped over the object in the process doing a sideways spin. When they landed, they let out a powerful force push at Raven; she didn't even have a chance to block the force attack. Raven was sent flying towards the back wall of the hallway they we're in, Shadow and Sapphira walked closer to Raven, being careful in case she tried something.

"I think she's down for the count." Sapphira said getting a little closer to Raven. Raven slowly began to get up, causing the two padawans to get back in their fighting stances.

"You were saying." Shadow said. Before Sapphira could respond, the two padawans were sent flying backwards. By the time they got up, Raven disappeared. "Great she got away." Shadow said somewhat disappointed.

"Come on lest go help the others." Sapphira said walking towards the main entrance.

A few minutes later, Shadow and Sapphira reached the main entrance to find that the city is in flames, smoke was rising everywhere; from buildings to the streets. A battle was raging in front of the Jedi temple, Jedi and clones a like were fighting off the Sith army.

"Over here, Sapphira!" Ahsoka yield, gaining Sapphira's attention immediately.

"Ahsoka what's going on?" Shadow asked after seeing Ahsoka hiding behind cover.

"The Sith got pass our defenses so now we have to hold them back here." Ahsoka answered.

"Everyone get down." A clone yield over all the noise, as a fighter came down for a strafing run.

"Stupid Sith, go blow something else up for a change like I don't know your self's!" Sapphira yield angrily at the Sith fighter as it flew away.

"Sapphira calm down yelling won't help anyone." Kass said coming up from behind Ahsoka.

"Yeah, but I know what will." Shadow said looking over their cover straight at a sith drop ship.

"Oh no, I know that look we're not leaving this battle to go off and do some that could take our life's." Sapphira said knowing exactly what Shadow wants to do.

"Aren't we doing that now?" Kass asked pointing out something Sapphira missed in what she said.

"Let's get this over with, but we're doing this stealthily." Sapphira said agreeing to go along.

"You sure, remember last time we went stealth?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I do but that won't happen again." Sapphira said ensuring that won't happen again. Ahsoka and Kass were looking at them with puzzled looks wondering what happened in the event Shadow has mentioned.

"OK I'm holding your word on that, fallow me we have to get pass that somehow." Shadow said pointing towards the large amount of sith soldiers in front of them. "This should be fun." Shadow added after a minuet of looking at everyone's faces, their faces were full of fright and shock.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Kass asked

"Yeah, most likely we will." Sapphira answered.

"Well fallow me guys, we won't get anything done standing around here." Shadow said moving out of cover to find a way past the sith line.

"Lest go guys, believe it or not she's right." Ahsoka said going after Shadow with the other two padawans close behind.

**Meanwhile**

A fight has broken out in the senate building; lights of green and red collide, filling the room with different colors. During the fight the power was cut, as the fight continues the two fighter's attacks grow weaker and slower. The two fighters broke off from each other, for a breather and a short rest.

"Well Michel, you've gotten better." Lucifer said to the other fighter.

"We don't have to do this Lucifer, you can still live if you stop now." Master Shaddelium said trying to convince his brother to stop fighting.

"You're weak Michel, showing mercy to your enemy, weak just like your padawans." Lucifer said all though he couldn't see his face he could tell he struck a nerve.

"Well you won't be making friends, talking like that now will you?" Kalling said walking into the room (Thought I forgot about him did you).

"Kalling? What are you doing here?" Shaddelium asked surprised to see him here.

"I felt a dark presence coming from here, thought I'll check it out." Kalling answered.

"A pure blood? I thought you'll are all dead." Lucifer said surprised. "No matter I'll just kill you both." He continued, charging the two force users with his two crimson sabers. Kalling activated his white colored saber, and charged the Sith with Master Shaddelium by his side.

**Another cliff hanger, sorry. The next chapter will be the last of the Corusant invasion chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The battle between Shaddelium and Kalling, versus Lucifer has been going strong and hard. Until Lucifer had an idea, he sent a fury of force lightning at the two force users. Kalling stepped in front of Master Shaddelium so he could take most of the blow of the lightning. Kalling was sent flying back from the force attack; he lay there on the floor with smoke rising from his body.

"Not exactly who I was going for, but that works to." Lucifer said slowly walking around Master Shaddelium. Master Shaddelium charged Lucifer, and attacked him with a fury of light saber strikes. Lucifer was able to block all of Shaddelium's attack; Shaddelium noticed this and quickly changed his strategy. Shaddelium activated the other side of his blade, in mid swing.

Lucifer's eye and left hand were cut off do to this attack. "Ugh… That was a Sith move brother, and you know it!" Lucifer yelled right as a Sith gunship crashed through the wall. "What do you want?" Lucifer Asked angrily at the gunship.

"Sir, we have been ordered to pull back from the planet." A Sith soldier responded from the side hatch.

"NEXT TIME BROTHER, get us out of here." Lucifer yelled completely irritated at his Master for ordering a full retreat.

"If there is a next time." Shaddelium said to himself as he watched the Gunship join the thousands of ships leaving the planet.

**Meanwhile**

"The Raiders second squad, has successfully entered the building, and are now fighting their way up to the third floor, Sir" Reported a clone to Anakin.

"Good, lest hope they're having an easier time then we are." Anakin said watching an AT-TE get blown up by a Sith fighter.

"Ice Pick, watch your back!" Rebound yelled; bring down a couple of Sith soldiers.

"Thanks Rebound. Shade, I suggest we blow this floor sky-high, that way we can bring down both landing zones with one charge." Ice Pick said blasting at a Sith soldier.

"I agree with Ice Pick sir, there's another drop ship incoming full of Sith war droids. I don't know what those things are capable of, and I don't want to find out." Hacker said checking the security cams in the building their in.

"What floor are we on?" Shade asked.

"Third floor, sir." Hacker answered, grabbing a Sith by the neck, that was about to shot his head looking down at him. He then grabbed hold of his head, and pulled back breaking his neck instantly.

"Ok place the charge on the far wall." Shade said after hitting a Sith in the head with the butt of his gun. 'Man these guys are getting way to close.'

A minute later

Anakin was in the middle of a fight with Sith soldiers, when 'BOOM' the building next to the one the Sith were in, began to fall towards the Sith's cover, the other landing zone. The falling building hit the other, causing it to blow up and completely destroying the two buildings all together.

"That was close; I'm surprised we made it out of there alive." Hacker said completely scaring Anakin and a couple clones nearby.

"Now don't ask us how we did that, because we don't even know how we did it." Ice Pick said nocking some questions out of the clone's and Jedi's head.

"Sir, the Sith, they're retreating!" A clone said excitedly.

**Meanwhile**

The Raiders first squad, finally made it to their destination, the Sith lander across from the senate building.

"Sir, we're almost to the entrance of the Lander." Tracker announced, letting the group know of their progress.

"Good, let's get a move on men, we're almost there." Blaze announced to the rest of his group.

The Raiders quickly and silently crept past the soldiers around the Sith lander, only killing soldiers when needed. They finally reached the entrance to the lander, they had two choices; one they could go in the main way which they'll most likely get seen and end up fighting their way up to the bridge. Or they could climb up the landing gear and get in that way, but that's more time costly.

"Sir General Skywalker wants to talk to you." A clone commando named Wire said.

"Patch him through." Blaze responded.

"Blaze we need those fighters down as of now." Anakin said over the com unit.

"Ok sir; expect them to go down in the next twenty minutes or less." Blaze said turning off his com. "Ok men we ten minutes to get in tack down those fighters, GO!" Blaze yelled to the rest of his men, while firing on the nearest soldier. The Raiders ran for the entrance to the lander while they fired on the Sith soldiers, and dodging blaster fire from the enemy and tanks.

When the Raiders got aboard the lander they didn't stop running, they just continued shooting and dodging. They continued their full on sprint tell they reached their target, the elevator to the bridge.

"Ok men get on, we don't have much time." Blaze said opening the elevators door. The ride up to the bridge allowed the men to catch their breath, and check their ammo and gear or themselves, to make sure they didn't get hit.

"Sir we're here." Willow said. Willow is basically the teams scout and pilot when needed.

"OK men get ready, we'll have to make these quick, try not to kill anyone that doesn't have a weapon in hands." Blaze ordered stepping of the elevator when the door opened. The Raiders captured the hanger quickly, and only having to kill 5 crew members and injuring the others.

"Wire, change those guns targets quickly, Tracker and Willow watch that door, and I got the prisoners under control." Blaze ordered turning his attention to the captured crew members.

**Meanwhile**

Sapphira and the other padawans, are currently sneaking aboard the Sith lander across from the temple. They managed to find an entry way next to the hanger, and just barely escaped detection.

"That was close." Shadow said sitting against a wall.

"I am never doing that again, and you can't make me." Kass said wondering way she came along.

"Sapphira you ok?" Ahsoka asked seeing something wrong with Sapphira.

"What's wrong Sapphira? Oh no, dang it she said these wouldn't happen, MAN!" Shadow said completely upset about something.

"Is this what why you don't like going stealth?" Kass asked.

"Part of the reason, the other is miss yellow eyes, or The Thief as she likes to call herself." Shadow explained.

"And who's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"The one personality that actually tries to take complete control over Sapphira, but Nova keeps that from happening." Shadow said explaining further.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The stupid brat that brought Nova out to send my back in my 'goodie two shoes' of personality to gain control again." The Thief said moving closer to Shadow.

"So let me get this straight yellow eyes mean Sapphira is The Thief, red mean Nova, black mean Rage, and blue is the Sapphira we all know and love right?" Kass asked after getting filled in by Ahsoka.

"Yes, and Thief, we need to get to the bridge without getting spotted, you think you can help us do that?" Shadow asked thinking of a way that The Thief would be useful.

"Follow me." Thief answered heading towards an air duct.

"OK guys listen, The Thief is deceiving, don't lessen to a thing she says without my ok. And another thing, keep your eyes on her she'll most likely try something to get rid of us." Shadow said giving instructions to the other two padawans. Kass and Ahsoka gave a nod of acknowledgement before joining Thief at the air duct.

"Who came up with the name of Thief, anyways?" Kass asked as she moved towards the air duct.

"She did, I wanted to call her Maura." Shadow answered joining the others.

"Oh by the way Nova wanted me to tell you that, Nova is a horrible name for her personality." Thief said climbing in the air

"How about, Skyler?" Ahsoka asked following Thief.

"Fine I'll use Skyler, as long as I can call you Maura." Shadow said climbing in the air duct. The journey through the air duct was a slow one; no one was really talking, except for the occasional story from Maura. The stories weren't really exciting; they were just tales about Shadow and Sapphira's childhood.

"Oh my gosh, you really did that!?" Kass asked after hearing the about how Shadow and Sapphira broke in the Holocron vault.

"Yeah, not our best moment." Shadow answered before stopping over a vent.

"What is it?" Maura asked noticing Shadow and the others has stopped.

"I think we're here, or at least this is the farthest we can go." Shadow answered opening the vent so they can get out of the vent. Once Shadow got the vent opened they began to jump out of the air duct one by one, and move to the closest wall.

"What now?" Ahsoka asked once everyone was in the hall.

"We go up to the bridge." Maura answered trying to open a nearby door.

"Is this the elevator?" Shadow asked.

"Could be, but the same time it isn't." Maura answered

"Well hurry up and open it." Kass said unclipping her light saber from her belt.

"How does Sapphira stand you three?" Maura said quietly. As soon as she was done speaking a blaster bolt landed next to her head, and as soon as that happened the other three padawans ignited their light sabers and began to deflect in coming blaster bolts. "Keep them busy a little longer I almost have it." Maura said after the door opened, she then stepped in the elevator and pushed a button to close the door.

"Maura!" Shadow yelled angrily as she saw her leave them behind.

"She left us didn't she?" Kass asked

"Yeah, now you know why I don't trust her." Shadow answered while blocking a blaster bolt back at its owner. They continued to be on the defensive, until these odd looking battle droids rolled into the hallway. The droids looked like a cross over of the destroyer droid and a crab droid; it had two large Gatling blasters on each arm, with a grenade launcher under the blasters, the droid was a little more bulky then the destroyer droid but it was around the same size as it. The droids began to create a slight humming sound, the three padawans expected them to release a volley of deadly lasers, but instead it created a form fitting shield around there selves.

"This can't be good." Ahsoka said backing up towards the elevator.

"It isn't, these droids were used to kill traitor Sith." Kass explained readying herself for what's about to come.

"So basically traitors like you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah basically." Kass answered. Right then the three droids opened fire; the three padawans were having trouble blocking all the blaster bolts coming their way. A few of the bolts got through their light sabers, hitting them in the shoulders or in the leg; the three padawans went down to the floor from the impact of the blaster bolts. The droids moved closer to their targets, while aiming their blasters at the padawans' heads, the closer they got the closer the padawans got to the elevator door. Before the droids could get the chance to fire their blasters, the elevator door opened to allow the padawans in. They quickly got in the elevator to escape the droids, the door closed just in time to block the droids blaster bolts from hitting their targets.

"That was way to close." Shadow said while she got off the ground, being careful not to hurt her injured leg.

"You got that right." Ahsoka agreed resting her back against the wall. The three padawans enjoyed their little elevator ride of peace and quiet, when the elevator stopped at its destination the padawans slowly walked out and into the hall leading to the bridge.

"There you guys are." Sapphira said seeing the others walk on the bridge. As soon as Shadow saw her, she walked up to her and slapped her across the check.

"That's for leaving us behind!" Shadow said angrily.

"What did I do?" Sapphira asked. Shadow took a moment to process what Sapphira said.

"Sorry, I'll tell you later." Shadow answered walking over to the control panel. "Right now we need to change these guns targets."

"Already did that." Sapphira stated, just then the entire ship began the shake.

"That didn't sound good." Ahsoka said.

"That's probably why." Kass said turning every ones attention towards a Sith lander outside.

"Turn all guns on that target!" Shadow ordered, and instantly the guns switched targets and fired on the lander. "That was cool."

"Yeah, when there are not enough crew members on the bridge, you can just tell the computer what needs to be done." Kass explained. The Sith lander that opened fire on the padawans began to go down, but instead of going down in a straight path, it curved towards the Jedi Temple, and collided with it taking out a section of the temple.

"Great, come on we better regroup with the others before they think we got your selves killed." Shadow said breaking a section of the glass to jump out of.

**Ok I don't know if this classifies as a cliffhanger or not, but here it is the end of the chapter. I would like to say I'm very sorry for the long wait, this chapter was tricky.**


End file.
